La dernière mission
by Mobygirl
Summary: Kakashi-senseï a disparu. Desertion , Mission spéciale ? Personne ne veut , personne ne peut renseigner Naruto et Sakura. En menant l'enquête , ils en apprendront plus que jamais sur le passé de leur professeur.  Romance en fin d'histoire
1. Introduction à l'histoire

**La dernière mission**

* * *

><p><em>- « Ton senseï a déserté . C'est un nuke-nin. »<em>

_..._

**Oui mais on disait déjà ça d'Itachi qui fuit toujours Konoha par crainte de sa réputation bafouée. **

...

_Très cher Kakashi , tu as disparus. Où que tu sois je t'en supplie reviens ! J'ai tant besoin de toi !_

- « IL ES OU MAMIE ? Indisponible ? N'importe quoi ! »

_..._

_... Kakashi-senseï a disparut._

_Il n'est pas mort ,_

_ce n'est pas possible._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>


	2. Lis moi !

**Je vous conseille fortement de lire , juste pour avoir une petite idée de ce qui vous attend !**

_Note de l'Auteur. _

C'est avec un grand plaisir que je re-post sur ce site. Je crois qu'après tout ce temps. Ne plus partager mes histoires avait finit par me manquer. Donc Here I am , une nouvelle fois !

J'imagine que je dois aussi mes plus plates excuses aux lectrices de Vie tranquille à Konoha. L'histoire , Natu , tout a finit par me lasser. J'avais terminé de l'écrire , mais je n'en étais absolument pas satisfaite. Mais ne plus répondre tout à coup n'était pas très poli je l'avoue et j'en suis désolée. Il se trouve que parfois , il se passe tellement de chose autour de nous que l'on a plus le temps d'écrire. Parfois encore on n'en éprouve plus l'envie. (Particulièrement quand on se lasse de l'histoire ^^) , Donc je m'excuse , et vous certifie que cela n'arrivera pas dans cette histoire. (Je l'ai déjà terminée ;) ).

**/!\** Bref passons à _La dernière mission_ !

Cette fiction est pour le moins très différente des fictions que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent et c'est pour cela que j'espère , vous lirez cette première page. Cet espèce d'avant-propos bidon. Pour que vous sachiez de quoi il va retourner parce que l'introduction peut ne pas être compréhensible.

_(Oui oui c'est fait exprès)_

**/!\** Pour commencer , je vais en décevoir certaine mais cette histoire mentionnera Kakashi tout du long , pourtant , vous ne le verrez que dans les derniers chapitres. Il y aura de la Romance à la fin de l'histoire , oui. Mais pour le début , pas vraiment.

**/!\** Je vous lance d'ailleurs un appel , dans quelle catégorie mettriez vous cette fiction ? Quels personnages ? Kakashi ? Si quelqu'un pourrait m'aider ;)

Donc , je disais !cette fic est plus centrée sur les personnages next-gen , bien qu'elle mêle les deux générations à la fois et j'ai essayé de reconstituer le monde de Masashi Kishimoto sur un rythme d'enquête (presque policière).

Ensuite je dois prévenir , certains chapitres sont longs et divisés en parties. Si vous appréciez la lecture je ne pense pas que vous serez gêné(e)(s) , mais évidemment le contraire est là aussi. Certains Chapitres seront très courts.

Je pense garder un rythme de publication hebdomadaire.

Voilà , je crois que c'est à peu près tout , ce qu'il y avait d'important à vous dire. Éviter de porter une attention trop élevée aux fautes d'Orthographes , sauf cas de force majeur bien sûr , et faîtes moi partager vos impressions :)

Oh , et j'ai failli oublier !

**/!\ Je donne un bon point et un ticket pour l'espace si vous reconnaissez les personnes qui parlent dans l'introduction. Normalement , au fur et à mesure de la fic' , vous devriez mettre un nom sur leur phrases.**

Il y aura également un dialogue encadré au début de quelques chapitres. Parfois ne pas savoir qui parle et déstabilisant , mais je pense que vous trouvez sans trop de problème.

Sur ce , je vous invite à lire et laisser des reviews qui pourrait m'aider. La fin de la fiction comme je vous le disais est faite , mais il n'est pas dit que je ne la retoucherais pas selon vos attentes , si vous me les faîtes savoir !

Merci et Bonne Lecture ! _MobyG'_

****/!\** Disclaimer :** J'emprunte ici tout l'univers de Naruto à Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai aucun droit sur la série Naruto , et je ne fais pas ça dans un but lucratif. Un seul des personnages , et l'histoire en elle même sort de ma tête, et je n'en dirais pas plus au cas où vous lirez encore !


	3. Avis de disparition

**La Dernière Mission**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 1 - Avis de disparition<span>_

* * *

><p>« Mais ce n'est pas <em>possible !<em> »

...

- « Non ! Tout simplement impossible. »

...

- « C'est complètement _in-envisageable_ d'être aussi en retard ! »

- « Il est peut-être en mission ? » se risqua à suggérer le plus doucement possible Sakura au blondinet occupé à faire les cents pas devant elle.

Ce dernier se stoppa dans sa marche frénétique. Se mettant très certainement à réfléchir. (_Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent alors quand ça arrivait , on se taisait et on savourait !)_  
>Mais non ! Ça ne collait pas !<br>Il venait de sortir du bureau de Tsunade , lui disant qu'il la quittait pour retrouver l'équipe Kakashi !

Elle le lui aurait dit si Kakashi était déjà absent !

- « Non , tu la connais Naruto. » marmonna Sakura en se levant de la pelouse dans laquelle elle s'était assise.

- « Elle a très bien pu ne pas faire le rapprochement. Je te rappelle que n'importe quelle équipe m'incluant et t'incluant également à le nom « _d'équipe Kakashi » , _même s'il ne se trouve pas lui-même à l'intérieur. »

Naruto grogna dans sa barbe inexistante , sa façon à lui de reconnaître son tord , puis se redressa alors que sa déesse de meilleure amie partait déjà en direction du bureau de la Hokage. Rapidement il la rattrapa , la rejoignant sur le chemin.

Après tout , Sakura avait peut-être raison.

- « Kakashi ? En mission ? Comment veux tu que je le sache. C'est Iruka qui s'en occupe. »

Naruto comme Sakura dévisagèrent longtemps leur Hokage dotée de la plus mauvaise foi qui leur avait était donné de voir un jour, qui feignait être occupée pour les faire sortir plus rapidement de son bureau ; et très certainement s'enfiler une bonne bouteille de Sake dès qu'ils auraient le dos tourné.

Ça ne marcherait pas._ Ils connaissaient déjà presque toutes ses combines._

Puis c'était Faux ! Le plus souvent c'était elle qui assignait des missions à leur senseï pour la pure et simple raison que leur professeur remplissait des missions de la plus haute importance pour le village.

- « Naruto ! » lança t-elle dans un avertissement non-dissimulé alors qu'il lui faisait justement remarquer qu'elle assignait souvent Kakashi.

- « Cesse d'être insolent avec ton Hokage et sors d'ici. Je travaille ! »

Naruto ne se laissa pas faire , comme à son habitude il se braqua , posant ses deux mains de part et d'autre du bureau.

- « Écoutez Mamie , ce n'est pas normal que Kakashi-senseï est dispar ... »

**BAAAM !**

Au beau milieu du carnage , Sakura observa Tsunade. Décoiffée , dont la tempe frémissait de colère , hésitant presque en s'apercevant qu'elle avait perdu tout son sang-froid. Et Naruto à l'autre bout de la pièce , gisant contre la porte complètement ahurie.

Tsunade semblait d'une humeur massacrante. Pas le genre d'humeur à lui parler , pas le genre de jours à supporter Naruto. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à quitter les lieux très vexé en claquant la porte alors que la Hokage se rasseyait dans son fauteuil.

- « Tu voulais quelque chose Sakura ? » demanda t-elle ensuite en terminant de classer des papiers qui s'était envolé pendant sa fureur.

La jeune kunoichi sursauta presque de peur de se voir attribuer le même sort que son camarade et recula d'un pas. « Non non. Je vais voir comment va Naruto. »

* * *

><p>- « C'est bien la première fois que je la vois dans un tel état de nerf. »<p>

- « M'en fout. »

Sakura sourit en ébouriffant les cheveux de son camarade. Terminant de réparer les dégâts que la porte lui avait infligé sur toute la partie droite du visage.

Il semblait vexé et gardait ses bras croisés.  
>Elle avait du lui courir après pour le rattraper malgré ses appels et l'avait suivit jusqu'au bureau des missions où Iruka les avaient accueillis tout étonné , observant la joue droite du jeune homme pendant quelques minutes.<br>Ces quelques minutes même précédents la minute où il avait annoncé ignorer où se trouvait l'argenté.

Puis Sakura et Naruto étaient sortis de plus en plus déconcertés.

- « Tu veux qu'on aille voir chez lui ? »

- « Grmmphhh. »

Levant les yeux au ciel , Sakura tendit sa main au blond l'aider à se relever.  
>Visiblement Naruto avait du mal à se remettre de la gifle magistrale que lui avait envoyé Tsunade. C'était compréhensible malgré tout , il avait toujours entretenu une relation plus intime avec Tsunade par l'intermédiaire de Jiraya et de Kyubi que n'importe qui.<p>

Même elle , Sakura n'était pas certaine d'être plus proche de la Sannin que lui.  
>Enfin.<p>

Ensemble , ils se dirigèrent vers une petite maison , qu'ils connaissaient comme étant l'une des seules ailes du manoir Hatake encore habitée et habitable. Le reste de la demeure étant devenue sinistre , insalubre et en pleine décomposition naturelle depuis qu'ils la connaissaient. Voir depuis qu'ils étaient nés.

Ils frappèrent pendant longtemps. Escaladèrent les fenêtres où les rideaux étaient tirés et gravirent les ruines pour tenter de trouver un passage ; avant de se retrouver au point de départ devant la porte d'entrée en bois et de se rendre à l'évidence d'un air bredouille.

- « Je me doute que si nous forçons la porte , une multitude de piège nous tuera. Et connaissant Kakashi-senseï il vaudrait mieux ne rien tenter. »

- « Surtout que le manoir Hatake est l'une des plus vieilles battisse de Konoha , bâtie pendant une période de troubles et de guerre et qu'avant même que Kakashi-senseï ne puisse songer à y poser des pièges elle était déjà imprenable. » murmura soudain une voix familière.

Naruto oubliant de bouder , et Sakura elle aussi tout étonnée se retournèrent vers leur interlocuteur qui s'avançait d'une démarche nonchalante jusqu'à eux , les mains négligemment rangés dans ses poches comme à son habitude.

- « Shikamaru ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le jeune homme tira quelques secondes sur sa cigarette avant de recracher la fumée d'un air pensif et d'observer l'immense maison qui se tenait derrière Sakura et Naruto.

- « Tsunade m'a dit de jeter un œil sur vous. Et de vous empêchez justement de faire ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire. » lança t-il d'un air songeur en fixant les murs de la forteresse.

- « C'est à dire ? » grogna Naruto avec une lueur de défi dans la voix qui signifiait qu'il était prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu dans l'unique but de franchir délibérément l'interdiction de son supérieur.

- « De rentrer ici. » lâcha Shikamaru. « Parce que si tu crois que c'est moi qui est appris l'histoire de cette maison , tu te trompes ! J'en ai particulièrement rien à foutre. Je ne fais que répéter ce qu'elle m'a dit pour vous dissuader d'aller mourir aussi bêtement. »

Naruto se ravisa , hochant la tête. « Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. » déclara t-il subitement.

Derrière lui , il laissa une Sakura et un Shikamaru un peu désarçonnés.

Une Tsunade en colère ce n'était pas bien grave. Ca arrivait occasionellement. Un Naruto en colère par contre. De mauvais poil.

Non seulement c'était compliqué à gérer , mais Sakura ne savait même pas comment il fallait s'y prendre.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	4. Yamato , Kurenai , et tout les vieux

_Chapitre 2 - Yamato , Kurenai et tout les vieux._

- « Non aucune idée. » marmonna Yamato en haussant les épaules.

Ce dernier semblait occupé , debout dans l'embrasure de sa porte et ne semblait pas prêt d'en bouger. Une gêne manifeste était peinte sur son visage sûrement dut au faite qu'il était bien moins vêtu qu'à son habitude. Sûrement en proie à des activité pas très catholique avant l'arrivée des jeunes gens devant sa porte.

- « Bon. et bien merci Yamato-taichou. »

Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire forcé alors que pour une fois son adoration presque religieuse pour son senpai semblait ne pas avoir pris le dessus.

Les trois Chunin soupirèrent alors que la porte se refermait devant eux. Shikamaru s'étira et s'approcha de la sortie de l'immeuble d'un pas traînant.

« Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que Kakashi est assez grand et responsable pour s'occuper de lui , seul. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Embêtés Naruto et Sakura observèrent Shikamaru quitter les lieux en baillant , n'ayant apparemment aucun mauvais pressentiment.  
>C'était normal après tout , et c'est ce que leur répéta Kurenai lorsqu'ils frappèrent à sa porte. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kakashi disparaissait dans le village sans raison et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Elle leur sourit gentiment , son bébé dans les bras et ébouriffa les cheveux de Sakura pour la rassurer. Cela ne marcha qu'à moitié.<p>

C'est ainsi que Naruto et Sakura se retrouvèrent devant une porte fermée pour la deuxième fois consécutive de la journée. Embêtés ils décidèrent de laisser tomber leur entraînement et de se retrouver demain au point de rendez vous habituel. « Il n'a pas intérêt à ne toujours pas être revenu ! »

_

Le lendemain , les deux garnements de l'équipe sept étaient là , fidèles au poste depuis deux heures mais après tout ... il était d'ordinaire que leur professeur ne se présente pas avant deux heure. ... Mais au bout de quatre heure , ils lâchèrent prise , exténués.

- « Ce n'est vraiment pas normal. » murmura doucement Sakura allongée dans l'herbe.

Le plis que formait ses sourcils au milieu de son front ne disait rien qui vaille. Sakura était inquiète de toute évidence ce qui n'enchantait pas Naruto qui plaçait toute sa confiance dans les raisonnements de la jeune fille.

- « Je commence à m'inquiéter. » poursuivit-elle ensuite comme si il était utile de compléter sa pensée. Comme si Naruto n'avait déjà pas compris sans paroles. Elle se retourna vers lui d'un air anxieux. Lui qui ne riait pas non plus. n'était pas énerver comme à son habitude , mais concentré , en proie à d'immense réflexions.

Que fallait il faire ? Tsunade semblait d'après Shizune que Sakura avait croisée ce matin , s'être coupée du monde et n'adressait plus la parole à personne. Elle était actuellement enfermée dans son bureau et il était inutile de demander à Naruto de retourner la voir pour lui faire part de leur inquiétude.

« Les Conseillers ? »proposa Naruto en faisant la moue. Il ne les portait pas vraiment dans son coeur mais c'était une source de pouvoir assez paranoïaque pour être susceptible d'être intéressé par leur disparition.

Sakura nia d'un geste de la tête. Non , trop surbooké en ce moment avec des tactiques et des stratégies défensive à propos de l'akatsuki (ou du moins ce qui en restait.)  
>Les forces spéciales ? Ils perdraient tout crédit si jamais Kakashi revenait dans la journée. Quelle humiliation se serait ! De plus ce n'était pas certain qu'ils s'occupent des disparition de ninja. Excepté les ...<p>

« Non Sakura. » l'arrêta aussitôt Naruto. « Kakashi-senseï n'a pas pu déserter. C'est impossible. »

_Et pourtant ? Voilà qui serait plausible._

Mais Kakashi comme le lui fit remarquer ensuite le blond , Kakashi sans la volonté du feu , ça n'existait tout simplement pas. Leur professeur avait déjà tout sacrifié pour Konoha , ce n'était pas pour fuir maintenant ce n'était pas son genre.

Naruto s'arrêta de parler la gorge sèche. Une lueur de doute lui traversa l'esprit. Et si son professeur en avait eu marre justement ? Il été assez doué pour fuir des oi-nin après tout. Il s'aperçut soudain que Sakura le regardait et qu'elle venait de lire en lui le doute qui venait de traverser ses iris d'un bleu éclatant.  
>Et ce doute souleva encore une mine de problème. Si Kakashi avait déserté fallait t-il le dénoncer au nom de leurs foi en Konoha ou le laisser partir au nom de leur amitié ?<p>

Cela sembla d'ailleurs rendre Sakura encore plus soucieuse. Elle passa une main sur son front et ferma ses yeux fatigués par ce qui semblait être une nuit courte. Naruto l'observa , comprenant bien combien la position était dure à prendre pour la jeune femme qui était tout aussi proche de Kakashi qu'elle l'était de Tsunade.

« Hé , ne t'inquiète pas. » murmura t-il en l'aidant à se relever. « Demain il sera là. Et s'il n'y est pas. On avisera. J'irais parler à une personne de confiance. »

_

Cette personne de confiance : c'était Jiraya. Bien plus souvent présent à Konoha depuis que Tsunade venait d'y prendre le poste d'Hokage. Et comme Kakashi fut toujours introuvable le lendemain , Naruto se mit à la recherche de l'ermite pas net.

« J'en étais sûr. »

Barrant la route à l'objectif de la longue vue du Senin en direction des bain thermal féminin , Naruto , les mains à la taille attendit que le vieil homme s'intéresse à lui. (Ce fut long.)

« Naruto. Pourquoi es tu toujours là lorsque j'ai besoin de concentration pour mon livre. Va t-en. »

N'ayant aucune envie de se faire éjecter par deux des ninjas légendaire en une semaine à peine , le jeune blond fronça les sourcils et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Kakashi-sensei a disparu. » annonça t-il guettant une réaction.

Jiraya leva les yeux quelques secondes de sa longue vue pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Et alors ? »

« Et Alors ? Vous vous fichez de moi ! Kakashi-senseï n'est plus au village depuis plus de quatre jours et il n'y a toujours personnes à sa recherche ! »

Jiraya soupira longuement , un peu comme si toute la misère du monde venait de s'abattre sur lui et regarda ensuite Naruto comme un demeuré.

« Espèce d'idiot , il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que ton professeur était assez intelligent pour ne pas être déranger lorsqu'il en avait besoin ? »

« Hein ? »

Jiraya leva les yeux au ciel avant de poursuivre : « Réfléchit un peu ! Il est en compagnie d'une fille , c'est évident. Pourquoi ne le laisse tu pas prendre du bon temps ! »

« Vous croyez qu'il est avec une fille ? Mais il ne s'appelle pas l'ermite-pas-net LUI ! »

« Garde ton calme petit , ou je cesse de t'aider. »

« C'est sur que vous m'aidez tellement. »

...

« Bon ... écoute. Kakashi est grand. Il s'occupe de lui tout seul. »

« C'est ce que tout le monde me dit. »

« Oui et tout le monde à raison. »


	5. Doutes chez les jônins

_Chapitre 3 - Doutes chez les Jônin_

Trois jours plus tard , enfin le doute fit sortir Kurenai de chez elle. Prenant son fils dans ses bras elle s'en alla frapper chez Yamato qui lui ouvrit tout de suite.

« Kurenai ? »

« Bonjour Yamato. Je peux entrer. »

Ce dernier sembla hésité quelques seconde. Puis trop poli finit par écarter sa porte pour la laisser rentrer. Kurenai connaissant les lieux s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine où Anko qui venait sûrement de passer la nuit ici , buvait un jus de fruit en écoutant de la musique en tenue légère.

« Salut Anko. »

« Kure-san ! »

La kunoichi aux cheveux violets salua son amie d'une étreinte chaude en lui rendant son sourire sans complexe malgré sa tenue un peu trop courte et ses cheveux un peu trop en bataille. (Sans parler de Yamato un peu trop en boxer lorsqu'il avait ouvert à la kunoichi.)

Du Anko tout craché. Mais ces deux là c'était bien trouvé , sûrement s'était il rapproché  
>« grâce » à la marque qu'Orochimaru avait laissé sur eux. Peu importe le résultat était détonnant mais jolie à voir. Et Anko rayonnait.<p>

« Je peux te servir quelque chose ? » proposa t-elle en désignant la table sur laquelle trônait des restes de petits déjeuner un peu partout.

Kurenai nia poliment , jusqu'à ce que Yamato revienne légèrement plus habillé avec un grand sourire gêné. Si Anko n'était pas pudique sur ses relations , ce n'était pas le cas du jeune homme qui l'était pour deux.

« Je suis là ... au sujet de Kakashi. » Commença Kurenai. « Naruto a dû venir te voir , et je ne veux en aucun cas lui donner raison... Mais plus j'y pense , plus je suis curieuse de savoir où il a pu passer. Il n'a pas pu se terrer à la stèle funéraire aussi longtemps sans rentrer chez lui ... c'est totalement absurde. »

Yamato haussa les épaules en s'asseyant à son tour à la table. Il n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir de si bon matin alors qu'il était de repos mais bon. C'est vrai que cette histoire était curieusement troublante.

« Mhh. Il est sûrement chez lui et n'a pas ouvert à Naruto. Il veut peut-être rester seul. »

« Mais il n'a jamais fais ça aussi longtemps ! » répliqua Kurenai. « Au contraire , il nous a tous dit avoir horreur de cette maison et de ces souvenirs. »

Yamato hocha la tête visiblement à cours d'arguments solides.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'est pas en mission ? » demanda Anko tout en mâchant allègrement ce qui ressemblait à un quartier d'orange.

« D'après Naruto , Tsunade a dit que non. Et Iruka ne l'a pas non plus envoyé. »

« Ils ont peut être menti. »

Kurenai leva les yeux au ciel imaginant le nombre de solution possible à la devinette « _Où est Kakashi »_ si les gens se mettaient en plus à mentir.

« Ben quoi ! » s'étonna Anko , « Tu sors ça de Naruto , et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Tsunade ne lui parle pas d'une mission top secrète comme celle que Kakashi peut remplir parfois. »

Kurenai hocha la tête. Anko avait raison. Sur toute la ligne (elle semblait d'ailleurs en être très fière) mais un détail clochait.

« Et ses clés ? »

« Hmm ? »

Kurenai commença à bercer l'enfant qui dormait dans ses bras et qui menaçait à son plus grand dam de se réveiller.

« Ses clés. » chuchota t-elle , « Il me les confie toujours lorsqu'il s'en va. Il ne l'a pas fait. »

Chacun se tut dans la petite cuisine alors que le bébé parlait dans un langage incompréhensible.  
>Au final , on décida que cela méritait plus amples explications. Alors les trois jonin se fixèrent un rendez vous devant chez Kakashi dans l'après midi. Lorsque Kurenai arriva , Anko et Yamato étaient déjà sur place et semblait l'attendre sceptique.<p>

« On a fait le tour. C'est totalement fermé et bourré de piège. bref il n'est pas au village c'est sur et certain. »

Le silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe , chacun prenant soin de regarder ailleurs. Soit c'était une petite blague , vraiment pas le genre de la maison Hatake. Soit le sujet devenait plus grave. Kakashi aurait très bien pu quitter Konoha sans alerter qui que se soit , mais encore une fois étai-ce vraiment son genre ? Quelle mesures , eux , ses amis , devaient ils prendre ? Le dénoncer ?

« C'est la parole de Tsunade contre la foie de Kakashi n'est ce pas ? » Demanda soudainement Anko.

Kurenai hocha la tête , alors que Yamato le plus contentieux demandait si ils allaient voir Tsunade.

« Non. Non pas tout de suite. » murmura t-elle. « Imagine qu'il ne soit pas parti en mission ? »

Yamato se tut , sceptique. « Il n'aurait pas fait ça. »

Comme Yamato semblait avoir entièrement foi en son idole , il insista pour aller voir la Hokage , mais finalement , soutenue par Anko , Kurenai réussit à le faire capituler afin qu'ils aillent rendre visite à d'autre jônin afin de savoir si quelqu'un était au courant de quoi que se soit et prendre une décision à plusieurs.

C'est ainsi que Genma , Aoba , Shizune , Raido , Shikaku Ibiki et Shibi Aburame se retrouvèrent aux coté de nos trois amis. Une fois au courant de la situation chacun reposa les même questions : n'est il pas en mission ? Peut-être est il cloitré chez lui ? , on refit l'allée retour jusqu'au manoir Hatake afin que chacun vérifie de soi-même que tout était bel et bien clos , puis le silence grave s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur le regroupement de jônin.

Shizune promit de regarder discrètement si il y avait une mission avec le nom de Kakashi quelque part dans le bureau de Tsunade , annonçant la couleur en faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne le dénoncerait donc pas. Et c'est exactement ce que fit remarquer Genma Shiranui.

« Kakashi était notre ami , et je juge qu'il est utile d'être mieux informé avant d'envoyer les services spéciaux d'Ibiki à ses trousses. »

Ce dernier grommela dans sa barbe et se ravisa lorsque le Nara ouvrit la bouche.

« Ce n'est pas ça le problème. »

Chacun se tut , curieux d'écouter une nouvelle fois le prouesse du cerveau de l'homme , nonchalamment accoudé à un banc en pierre à coté du manoir.

« Le problème n'est pas temps qu'il était notre ami. Tu oublis que Kakashi est un des rares détenteurs du Sharingan. Son corps réserve quand à lui plus de 1000 techniques , une expérience hors normes et le sang du clan Hatake. Si un autre pays le trouve avant les Oi-nin de Konoha ce sera une grande perte pour nous. »

Touchés par l'effroi que contenait toute ses paroles on ne peut plus explicites , Kurenai frémit , les mains plaquées sur sa bouche.

« Je pense ... » continua Shikaku , « Que Kakashi est apte à se débrouiller en pleine nature mais que nous ne devons pas faire d'état d'âme s'il a déserté. Je propose qu'Ibiki ouvre une enquête afin de le retrouver. Si toute fois nous sommes sûrs qu'il n'est pas en mission spéciale. Pas besoin d'Oï-nin dans cette histoire. »

Ibiki grogna un geste d'approbation , marmonnant qu'il s'en occupait et on demanda à Shizune de vérifier qu'il n'était pas en mission , ce qu'elle assura.

_

La nouvelle tomba quelques jours plus tard , alors que de nouveaux la plupart des jônin de Konoha se retrouvait devant le manoir de leur ami.

« Il n'y a pas de traces d'une quelconque mission et Tsunade et dans un tel état de nerfs que je n'ai pas pu lui en parler sans être mise dehors. » murmura t-elle en désignant son bras couverts de bleu. « Je pense qu'il est parti. »

On fit venir Ibiki qui appris la nouvelle avec un léger étonnement. Il murmura ensuite qu'une enquête de ce type commençait par un interrogatoire des proches -ce dont il se chargeait- , et que pour gagner du temps il le ferait en collectif.

« Si quelqu'un a une idée , même stupide , je l'écoute. »

Il y eu d'abord le silence , puis Yamato se racla la gorge , faisait se retourner vers lui , toute l'assemblée.

« Il est peut-être parti à la recherche d'Itachi. » lâcha t-il platement.

Beaucoup marmonnèrent , les quatre ANBU qui accompagnés Ibiki se mirent à faire des messes basses et le spécialistes des interrogatoires demanda à Yamato de préciser.

« Naruto est à la recherche de Sasuke depuis que je le connais. Il y a peu , Itachi a été vu vers Ame , et Naruto souhaitait absolument y allé pour y retrouvé le dernier fils Uchiha car tout le monde sait qu'il ne vit que pour tuer son frère Itachi. Bref ... c'était insensé , Naruto n'était pas prêt à la rencontre Kakashi me l'avait dit la veille en m'expliquant qu'il hésité à annoncer la nouvelle à Naruto... de la pure folie , alors évidemment Naruto nous a supplier d'y aller. Je m'y suis opposé , prenant exemple sur senpai , et finalement je l'ai vu ... très sceptique dire à Naruto de faire ses affaires. »

Voyant que Ibiki ne semblait pas comprendre , Yamato crut utile de développer.

« Kakashi ne joue pas avec la sécurité de Naruto. Jamais. Il lui est trop précieux , il s'est attaché à ce gamin. Et c'est bien vrai que le gosse n'était pas prêt du tout à la rencontre. habituellement il aurait dit non. Son changement d'avis était inexplicable et surprenant mais il n'en démordait pas. »

« Mhh. C'est à noter. » marmonna Ibiki en observant Yamato , « C'est une très bonne piste Yamato. Vous avez entendu vous là-bas ! Filez ! » aboya t-il ensuite aux Anbu derrière lui.

« Il y est allé au final ? »

« Non , Tsunade n'a pas été d'accord. »

« Bien; Très bien. »

« Que fais t-on pour Naruto et Sakura ? Ils s'inquiètent je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent de bêtises ! » demanda soudainement Kurenai à la surprise de tout le monde...

« Préviens les. C'est le mieux. »


	6. Dans les parages

_Chapitre 4 - Dans les parages_

« On a pas de nouvelles de l'enquête , c'est bien la peine de nous avoir prévenu qu'il y en avait une. »

« Tu vas finir de rouspéter Naruto ? » demanda Sakura qui était occupée à feuilleter un magazine féminin , allongée sur son lit. « Soit content qu'ils nous en aient parler , c'est une affaire confidentielle. On ne devrait pas être au courant. » chuchota t-elle.

Naruto grogna , posant sa tête contre le bord du lit. Il s'ennuyait fermement depuis quelques temps , les missions lui étant destinées ayant un minimum d'intérêt (Kakashi ou Sasuke ...) se faisant rare ces temps-ci.

« On va s'entraîner ? »

« Naruto ! » s'écria Sakura qui relevais encore une fois les yeux de son journal. « Cesse de ruminer dans ma chambre et va t'aérer , tu es un intenable , cela fait au moins vingt fois que tu me le demande. C'est ma journée de repos aujourd'hui et je compte bien en profiter ! »

Elle le mit ensuite à la porte de sa chambre , et le jeune blond , soupirant bruyamment descendit les escaliers et sortit par la porte de la cuisine de la maison Haruno tout en saluant la mère de la kunoichi d'un signe de la main.  
>Les mains dans les poches , il se mit ensuite à ruminer son début de colère envers Sakura qui l'avait mis à la porte et son Hokage qui ne se comportait plus en Hokage impartial ces derniers temps. Puis envers Jiraya qui était présent à Konoha pour on ne sait quelle affaire -mais sûrement de la plus haute importance- et qui ne voulait pas lui en toucher un mot. Puis envers tout les adultes en général qui éludait ses questions sur Kakashi et lui demandait de ne pas s'en mêler.<p>

Mais après tout Kakashi était son senseï et il se sentait concerné. Chose que Choji avait approuvé , étant un des rares seuls à ne pas être trop flegmatique ou occupé pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Recherches qui ne menaient d'ailleurs à pas grand chose ce qui faisait penser Naruto que quelqu'un semblait se faire plaisir à lui brouiller les pistes. Mais non lui ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Pas drôle du tout même...

_

« Ilestdanslesparagesd'aprèsmessources. »

**Vlam !**

Naruto ouvrit la porte du bureau du Hokage , Shizune sur ses talons qui n'avait pas su l'arrêter attends. A l'intérieur du bureau , le jeune blond trouva Jiraya en pleine conversation avec Tsunade à voix basse. Chacun jeta un regard furtif vers lui en soupirant.

« Naruto ! On ne t'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrée ? Shizune , je croyais que tu devais empêcher quiconque d'entrer pendant ma réunion avec Jiraya. » lança sèchement Tsunade en fusillant sa seconde.

La sus nommée se fit tout petite et murmura à voix basse qu'il ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps , et sortit alors que Tsunade se rasseyait en fusillant du regard le blondinet parce que il était bien clair que ce n'était pas Shizune qui était à réprimer dans l'affaire.

Naruto s'avança avec aisance dans ce bureau qu'il connaissait par cœur et où il avait la mauvaise habitude d'entrer sans y être invité -tout comme son prédécesseur Jiraya- et s'arrêta une fois être arrivé aux cotés du sennin. Il plissa un œil et tendit l'oreille.

« Qui est dans les parages ? »

« Naruto ! » grogna Tsunade excédée. « Que veux tu une bonne fois pour toute ? » demanda t-elle sachant qu'il était bien inutile de le réprimander.

« C'est une conversation entre Tsunade et moi. » lâcha Jiraya du tac-o-tac.

« C'est Kakash... »

« NARUTO ! »

Cette fois-ci Tsunade ne riait plus. elle s'était levée et le fixer d'une pupille noire. Le renardeau ignorait pourquoi elle était à cran ces temps ci mais cela ne lui plaisait guère. Surtout parce qu'elle s'énervait à chaque fois qu'il prononçait un certain nom...

« Mais non ! » lâcha Jiraya en reculant le blond en but de le protéger des foudres hokagiennes.

« Alors qui ? » grogna ce dernier qui n'avais pas envie de sortir sans informations et qui gesticuler dans les bras de son professeur.

« Personne. »

« Menteur. »

« Je te le redemande Naruto , après je te suspend de ton statut de shinobi. Que fais tu ici ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules avant de marmonner « Qu'il était venu pour avoir une mission un peu intrigante » et il repéra automatiquement le regard de Jiraya qui croisa celui de son Hokage.

« Non Jiraya. Non. »

« Quoi ! Quoi non ! » s'écria Naruto.

« Rien. » répondit l'ermite. « Mais je pensais que Naruto pourrait trouver intriguant de retrouver Itachi. » lâcha t-il ensuite vers Tsunade comme si de rien n'était.

« Itachi ! Il est oùùùù ? »

La princesse de Konoha fusilla Jiraya du regard et se tourna vers Naruto à qui elle indiqua du doigt la direction de la porte : Dehors.

_

En sortant sous la contrainte pour la deuxième fois de la journée de chez une femme Naruto s'avança les mains dans les poches jusqu'à la maison de Yamato , une jolie petite bicoque en bois construite de ses mains vraisemblablement. Là-bas il frappa quelques coups sur la porte d'entrée.

« Il n'est pas là. » le prévenu une vieille voisine. « Il est partit ce matin , il m'a confié ses clés.z ajouta t-elle ensuite en agitant fièrement une paire de clé depuis sa fenêtre.

Naruto hocha la tête , ne prenant même pas la peine de la remercier et se glissa dans l'artère principale du village de plus en plus boudeur; Il erra longtemps avant de faire une halte au stand de Teuchi où il avait l'habitude de retrouver toute son équipe.

Mais il n'y avait personne ce jour là. Sakura devait encore être chez elle. Ou a une de ses soirées stupides entre filles qu'elle organisait avec Ino. Sai , ce n'était certainement pas son genre de venir ici tout seul (venir tout cours enfaite), quand à Yamato et Kakashi , ils avaient tout les deux tout bonnement disparus...

Ayane qui l'avait vu arriver de loin s'approcha avec un bol fumant au miso (ses préférées) qu'elle posa devant lui avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de s'assoir.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton jour ! » murmura Teuchi poliment en passant devant lui. « Tu ne devrais pas être en train de t'entraîner ? »

Naruto soupira dans ses ramen et se saisit des baguettes jetables dans le vase à sa gauche. Non on ne peut pas dire que c'était son jour. Il raconta sans plus de détail son éjection de chez Sakura , puis celle chez Tsunade avant de parler encore de cette disparition qui le préoccupait tant.  
>Teuchi l'écouta d'une oreille , suant dans ses cuisines précaires devant la foule de clients , se demandant lui aussi ou avait bien pu passer Kakashi , un habitué des lieux bien qu'il ne commande et ne mange jamais sur place -ce qui avait particulièrement le don de l'agacer-.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard , Iruka fit irruption au stand. Naruto et Ayane (en pleine discussion puisque la demoiselle avait décidé d'égayer un peu la journée de son meilleur client) l'observèrent arrivé depuis le haut de la rue , aux aguets , scrutant le moindre stand de ramen d'un pas pressé -ce qui amena Ayane à la conclusion qu'il cherchait Naruto-.

Hypothèse qui se vérifia lorsque le ninja arriva à leur hauteur ; qu'il remarqua le blouson orange et qu'il fonça dans leur direction.

« Cela fait des heures que l'on te cherche partout Naruto. » lâcha t-il plein de reproche mêlé au soulagement de le voir , tout en s'asseyant à coté de lui. « Bonjour. » lança t-il ensuite poliment -en rougissant un peu- à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

« Grmmph ... »

« Quelle idée de partir de la tour aussi furieux ! Tsunade s'est fait un souci monstre. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux face à temps de bêtise et s'étouffa dans ses ramen ce qui lui valu les regards excédé de son ancien professeur.

« _Mange correctement. » ne put t-il s'empêcher de chuchoter._

« C'est elle qui m'a mit dehors. »

Iruka sourit alors que Naruto morose replonger dans son bol de ramen

« Je paye. » marmonna t-il ensuite en laissant quelques billets sur le comptoir à l'adresse de Ayane. « Allez raconte moi. »

_

_« _Il a mis Sakura au parfum. »

« Ça semblait évident. » lâcha Tsunade en soupirant avant de se laisser tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise d'un air las. Jiraya à coté d'elle observa les nuages d'un air soucieux et se retourna vers le centre de la pièce , le visage fermé comme emplis à des grandes réflexions. Naruto tenait cet air de lui.

« Oui mais je me retrouve avec deux élèves qui me supplient de les autoriser à poursuivre un nuke-nin , qui trouve que c'est une idée formidable car ils feront d'une pierre non pas deux , mais trois coups , à cause d'un témoignage que j'ai moi-même fait. »

« Je t'ai choisis en tant qu'interim de Kakashi pour ta capacité à gérer Kyubi , mais je suis certaine que tu es capable d'empêcher un gosse de seize ans , même très borné d'aller se tuer face à Itachi. »

_Même deux gosses bornés ?_

Yamato hocha la tête , pensant que la tâche ne serait pas si facile que le pensait Tsunade. Il était rentré aux aurores la veille et avait trouvé Naruto et Sakura sur le pas de sa porte , prêt à partir , qui lui avait exposé un plan de mission très détaillé (l'œuvre de Sakura sans nul doute) pour capturer Itachi , Sasuke ainsi que Kakashi. Une mission irréaliste , trop dangereuse pour Naruto qui n'était pas encore prêt à affronter Sasuke. Et trop dangereuse tout court pour deux chûnin incapable de survivre face à Itachi plus d'une minute.

« Et une Tsunade miniature ? » demanda Jiraya l'œil rieur , parlant pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

Ignorant la blague , Tsunade lui envoya un regard froid et haussa les épaules. Elle se montra par la suite très claire. Il lui suffit de cinq mots pour les empêcher de quitter le village.

« Ils ne bougent pas d'ici. »


	7. Le manoir Hatake

_Chapitre 5 - le manoir Hatake  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>« Il faudrait songé à leur expliquer. »<strong>

**« Il est hors de question que je fasse ça à sa place. »**

**« Ils cesseraient de poser des questions. »**

**« Et trouverait un moyen d'en poser d'autres , ou pire d'aller l'aider. »**

* * *

><p>Yamato avait été formel. Il était hors de question qu'ils aillent à la recherche d'Itachi. D'après lui , il y avait des Oi-nin pour s'occuper de lui comme de tout les nuke-nin dans les parages et il était inutile pour eux de s'en mêler. Son refus catégorique avait provoqué une salve de protestations qu'il réussit à faire taire , s'étonnant d'avoir autant d'autorité , et c'est de cette manière qu'il repoussa Sakura , Naruto -<em>et Saï invité à venir manifester et qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici-<em>hors de chez lui malgré une salve de menaces , de représailles , et des regards penauds.

Pour se faire pardonner il s'empressa de ressouder l'équipe avec un bol de ramen de chez Ichiraku se qui n'eut pas l'effet attendu. Sakura et Naruto ne parlèrent et n'adressèrent la parole qu'à Saï. Il passa donc à l'artillerie lourde et chuchota la date de la perquisition du manoir Hatake tout en faisant glisser entre leurs mains les dernières progressions de l'enquête ouverte par Ibiki.  
>Si la première tentative et une grosse discussion pardonna totalement son interdiction , Naruto fut extrêmement déçu de voir que le dossier d'Ibiki ne progressait plus depuis quelques temps déjà , Sakura également.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Trois jours plus tard - Devant le Manoir Hatake<em>

« Je te le répète Naruto , si tu ne te tiens pas mieux , je vais te demander de partir ! »

Naruto sembla cesser de gigoter instantanément , s'arrêtant -pour quelques secondes seulement- de tordre le cou en direction des portes du manoir Hatake et lança un regard noir à Yamato , lui signifiant très clairement qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait pardonné. Sakura , plus raisonnable lui lança ensuite un coup de coude dans les côtes lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas faire de vagues.

« QQU... »

Une immense explosion coupa Naruto dans son élan , alors que furieux il s'apprêtait à répondre. Yamato , Sakura et lui s'approchèrent d'un pas rapide en direction des portes et trouvèrent plusieurs ANBU couchés au sol alors que la fumée s'estompait.

« ÉQUIPE 2 , A VOUS ! »

Un un rien de temps , l'équipe Kakashi se retrouva propulsé sur le coté , bousculé par une seconde salve d'ANBU qui , sans prêter attention à leurs acolytes inconscients au sol foncèrent vers la porte. Il y eut une nouvelle explosion , le genre à faire un bruit assourdissant qui vous résonne dans les oreilles plusieurs heures encore , pas vraiment spectaculaire mais assez effrayante.

« ÉQUIPE 3 ! GO ! » tonna une voix.

« Foncez ! Le système va se re-sceller bon-sang ! »

Et c'est ainsi pour la troisième fois consécutive en moins de quinze seconde que des ANBU se jetèrent contre la porte d'entrée en bois qui tonna cette fois-ci en bruit sourd.

**« TOUS A TERRE. »**

Suivant l'ordre direct , Naruto se coucha , sentant à ses cotés sa kunoichi de meilleure amie faire de même , tout comme Yamato , et Saï qui s'allongea souplement derrière lui d'un air peu rassuré. Ils restèrent allongés une grosse minute avant que la fumée ne se dissipe enfin totalement et attendirent l'ordre du chef de l'enquête avant de se relever.  
>Au Sol dans un rayon d'environ cinq mètres autour du manoir , les équipe 1 , 2 et 3 étaient inconscientes et une poignée de medic-nin vinrent les secourir. Cela ressemblait de près à un scénario catastrophe , jusqu'au chef d'escouade qui observait la scène d'un air sceptique et qui se chargea d'ouvrir la porte , ce qui ne fut pas une tâche simple : A peine eut-il toucher à la poignée que celle-ci , comme vivante déclencha une série de Kunai , shuriken et toute autre armes tout aussi tranchante qu'il eut à éviter à l'aide de sauts périlleux jusqu'à revenir à sa place initiale la mine renfrognée mais sain et sauf.<p>

Yamato vint à sa rencontre et lui adressa un vif signe de respect de la tête , à quoi celui qu'on imaginait être son supérieur répondit.

« Yamato. » d'un air respectueux.

Le taichou de Naruto observa les dégâts humains autour de lui d'un geste embêté , avant d'attraper le renard par l'épaule et le diriger devant lui.

« Voici Naruto Uzumaki , Sakura Haruno et Saï , les élèves de Kakashi. Ils te remercient de pouvoir être ici. »

Les trois jeunes gens murmurèrent ensuite quelques remerciements brefs sous l'exemple de leur professeur et Naruto eut le malheur d'avoir l'idée de croiser le regard du chef d'escouade.

Avec son visage couverts de cicatrices et une figure qui n'avait pris que quelques rides , il semblait entre deux âges , bien que de terribles cicatrices rappelait à quiconque rencontrait son chemin que cet homme là avait déjà croisé les grandes guerres ninja dans sa vie. Un de ses yeux semblait avoir été littéralement fendu en deux et fit frémir le blond qui tenta malgré sa trouille de ne rien laisser paraître. L'homme le fixa quelques instants , détaillant visiblement du regard ce qu'il savait être le réceptacle du plus grand démon à sa connaissance d'un de ses yeux froids.

C'était simple cet homme ressemblait à un loup. Calme , sage , imprévisible. D'ailleurs jamais Naruto n'aurait pensé qu'il soit tant aisé pour cet homme de sauter comme il venait de le faire.

Malgré cela , les deux hommes furent interrompu durant leurs inspection mutuelle par le raclement de gorge de Yamato gêné qui murmura qu'Ibiki venait d'arriver sur les lieux. Sakura attira donc Naruto près d'elle et les trois chûnin se dégagèrent pour laisser les adultes parler.

« Alors. »

Le loup se massa le crâne et serra la main d'Ibiki , un vieil ami qui lui avait confié l'enquête. Son œil perçant fit d'ailleurs remarquer au chef des interrogatoires de Konoha qu'une enquête comme ça , réduisant de moitié ses effectifs des forces spéciales. Et ben il s'en passait.

« Ils nous a fallu quarante-cinq hommes pour la porte jusque là. » grinça t-il à l'adresse d'Ibiki. « Je n'avais pas réalisé l'ampleur de cette perquisition lorsque tu me la demandais. A l'avenir , je me méfierai lorsque tu m'offres plus d'un verre. » lâcha t-il ensuite , faisant se dérider ses acolytes.

Ibiki sourit à son tour , un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace cependant et se racla la gorge.

« Il y a des dégâts chez tes effectifs ? »

« Non rien de sérieux. Mais ils sont réduis de moitié , et la porte n'a toujours pas été ouverte. »

Il entraîna ensuite les deux hommes vers une table faîte de tréteaux où se dessinait des plans. Derrière elle , d'autres tables bancales avaient été installées dans la rue , et autour d'elles , la crème des intellectuels des forces spéciales bûcher surs des plans gribouillés.

« Une vraie forteresse. C'est bien la première fois que nous ouvrons une aussi vieille maison depuis celles du clan Uchiha. » marmonna t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Et pour cause. Le message été à peine caché : Les forces spéciales n'étaient que trop heureuse de découvrir des mécanismes cachés de défense et des secrets appartenant aux vieilles familles et clan de Konoha pour en vouloir à Ibiki d'avoir réduit leurs effectifs. Le loup été malgré son sérieux , ravi de mener les investigations dans un manoir aussi prestigieux que celui des Hatake.  
>Un ANBU dont le masque pendouillait à la ceinture s'approcha , tenant contre lui , un bac rempli d'arme , les armes mêmes qui avait tenté d'assassiner le loup il y a quelques instants grâce à des mécanismes très pointus. Un spécialiste s'empara du bac et leur passa devant , leur faisant un rapide topo.<p>

« A première vue , je dirais que ce sont des armes qui viennent de partout dans le monde. Il y a des aiguilles , la spécialité des ninjas du ... , des kunai pour le pays du feu , des shuriken pour le pays du sable ... pour l'instant je suis incapable de vous dire les origines du clan Hatake grâce à ses armes. » murmura t-il.

« Mais les mécanismes sont rudement bien conçu , les armes sont en parfait état de marche , très bien aiguisé et propre , il est très peu probable qu'elles ne soient pas entretenues régulièrement. J'ajouterai que c'est vraiment fantastique. la façon dont vous avez tiré la poignée à permis de diriger les armes dans un schéma précis pour vous atteindre; Rudement bien joué. On ne fait plus rien de tel depuis des lustres , et c'est regrettable. »

Le loup hocha la tête , jouant avec la lame d'un kunai et le reposant délicatement telle une arme précieuse dans le bac. Il congédia ensuite le spécialiste qui repartit à ses recherches.

« Nous allons tenter d'ouvrir la portes dans cinq minutes senpai. » déclara t-il. »Le mécanisme pour le désactiver était apparemment un code sur les dalles qui entoure la porte du manoir. Nous ne l'avons pas déchiffrer au vue de sa longueur , mais il est désactiver grâce aux béliers des ANBU 1 et 2. »

« Très bien , vous êtes certains de n'avoir rien oublié ? Tout détails peut se révéler fatal. »

« Affirmatif chef. »

Ne sachant pas ce qui était affirmatif , que tout détail soit fatal , ou que son équipe est tout vérifié , le loup acquiesça et donna le signal.

Trois minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas. Il y eu encore beaucoup de kunai , dans l'entrée notamment , et un ANBU fut touché gravement. ce que le chef assura bénin.  
>Mais personne n'y fit attention , sinon les medic-nin présents pour ça. Car tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur l'entrée violée du manoir Hatake , qui s'ouvrit comme une plaie béante vers l'intimité profonde de la famille de shinobi la plus mystérieuse et réputée de Konoha.<p>

* * *

><p>Je vous remercie pour les reviews , et laisse un message en particulier à Auder : j'ai envoyé la suite de VieTranquille à toutes les adresses que j'avais. Donc je n'ai aps eu  ou je ne retrouve pas la tienne. Envoie en un Mp si tu la veux.

La suite Jeudi prochain avec un peu plus d'action ! Je suis également en trainde finaliser une autre fic'. Si j'y arrive , je la publie dès que possible :)

N'oubliez pas de laisser le moindre misérable petit commentaire , ça fait toujours plaisir !


	8. Quand même le plus sage a des soupçons

_Il n'y a personne qui lit ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de retour donc je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous pouvez penser de la fic. Bref , je poste deux chapitres parce que celui-ci est un peu court. L'autre commence enfin a mettre en place l'intrigue. Si quelqu'un a des avis , des hypothèses pour la suite , ça me ferait grand (GRAND) plaisir qu'il les fasse partager ;) Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 6 - Quand même le plus sage a des soupçons<span>_

Naruto n'était entré chez son senseï qu'une fois. Il en avait retenue une déco très masculine et impersonnelle. Les pièces avaient beau être grandes et spacieuse , lumineuses et bien conçues ; pour la plupart des gens elles ne reflétaient que la plus strict vérité : Une cuisine de célibataire , un séjour de célibataire , une chambre de célibataire , une salle de bain de célibataire et une entrée de célibataire.

Il régnait dans la maison un calme troublant. Les ANBU s'infiltrèrent sans un bruit comme s'ils entraient dans un sanctuaire , et Yamato assura plus tard à Naruto que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été formé par Kakashi et qu'ils s'en trouvait donc particulièrement gêné de perquisitionner chez lui. Naruto et Sakura entrèrent une fois qu'ont leur eu donner l'autorisation , se faisant bousculer par les équipes qui fouillait intégralement la maison.  
>Cela avait une impression malsaine , tout le monde paraissait mal à l'aise , pénétrer l'intimité d'une personne aussi discrète que l'était Kakashi Hatake était à la fois excitant comme parfaitement honteux. Et étaient nombreux les ANBU qui avait refusé l'emploi de peur de ne pas parvenir à masquer leur sentiment et leur gêne. C'est exactement pourquoi Naruto et Sakura , mis dehors par une des équipe rejoignirent Kurenai , Yamato , Anko , Shikaku , Shikamaru et Genma au dehors , la gorge serrée alors que des cartons et des cartons encore , remplis d'affaires personnelles étaient évacués.<br>Ibiki leur permit d'y jeter un coup d'œil « Un regard neuf sur l'enquête par des gens qui connaissait le suspect. » comme il l'avait présenté officiellement , et c'est de cette façon que Naruto put s'amuser à retrouver la vieille photo ou il figurait avec Sakura et Sasuke et Kakashi.

Il y avait aussi une seconde photo semblable en tout point à la précedente , Kakashi y était jeune cette fois ci , avec deux de ses amis et Minato Namikaze que Naruto connaissait maintenant comme son père.

« J'a ... J'avais oublié que mon père l'avait entraîné. »

* * *

><p>C'est très déçu qu'ils retournèrent sur leur pas. Naruto remarqua que Sakura a qui il ignorait des talents d'éventuels voleuse , avait subtilisé la photo de l'équipe sept qu'elle avait caché contre sa poitrine. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent , boudeurs devant la tour du Hokage où Tsunade et Jiraya semblaient presque les attendre.<br>Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'approcher qu'une Tsunade en colère et nerveuse les coupa d'un air grave.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je appris l'existence de cette enquête seulement aujourd'hui ? Naruto ! Sakura , Shikamaru , Sai ! Cette conversation ne vous regarde pas , filez d'ici. »

* * *

><p>« Je crois qu'il y en a qui vont se faire remonter les bretelles ! » murmura Sakura gênée , entre Shikamaru et Naruto.<p>

« Mhh ... tant que ce n'est pas nous , ça ne me pose pas de problèmes. »

« Grmmmphhh. »

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers Naruto qui semblait ne toujours pas s'être rabibocher avec son Hokage se qui fit sourire Sakura et qui renfrogna Shikamaru qui passa ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« Mais c'est louche tout-de-même , vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

Shikamaru soupira comme si son raisonnement était à la portée du premier imbécile , avant de regarder Sakura avec le même air.

« Tsunade-sama devrait être au courant d'une investigation qui nécessite autant de forces spéciales et qui est plutôt importante dans le sens où Konoha va faire la découverte de système de défense très poussé. Ça veut certainement dire que l'enquête c'est fait dans son dos. »

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ils n'auraient pas prévenus Tsunade ! » s'écria Naruto soudainement réveillé par les hypothèses délicieusement intéressantes de Shikamaru.

Une nouvelle fois le jeune Nara haussa les épaules avec son tact si fin. Préférant garder la suite de ses suppositions pour lui. « Ah...ça. »

Et Naruto ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi peu pointue , ce qu'il fit clairement savoir à son acolyte. Le tiraillant pour qu'il lui fasse un compte-rendu très détaillé de ses cogitations.

« Peut-être pour que Kakashi ne soit pas poursuivis par des nuke-nin. Ou bien parce qu'elle ne voulait pas tout simplement. » murmura t-il en arrivant devant chez lui. « Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ignore. Des missions secrètes , des arrangements entre pays. Mais je doute qu'elle ai troqué son meilleur ninja. » ajouta t-il ensuite rapidement en voyant leur mine défaite.

Il salua ensuite les deux chunin d'un signe de tête et rentra chez lui en baillant alors que la voix de sa mère s'amplifiait avec l'ouverture de la porte. Il finit donc par la refermer en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel , abandonnant ses amis devant chez lui.

Naruto raccompagna Sakura chez elle. Primo parce qu'il avait décidé de lui prouver qu'il était devenu un parfait gentleman malgré sa cohabitation avec l'ermite pervers pendant trois années consécutives , Deuxio parce que passé du temps avec Sakura lorsqu'elle été de bonne humeur était toujours un plaisir , et tercio ... ben Sakura quoi. Comment ? Cela ne vous suffit pas ?

Ils ne parlèrent pas des masses. C'est vrai qu'ils ne se voyaient pas de la journée , assignés à des missions différentes en permanence comme si on cherchait à les éloigner mais cela ne les empêcher pas d'apprécier le silence. Le silence qui leur permettait d'oublier la disparition de leur professeur , juste après leur ami.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard environ , Naruto était chez lui. Quatre minutes plus tard il dégustait ses ramens instantanées , et après une rapide douche et quelques pompes il alla se coucher.


	9. Spy night

_Chapitre 7 - Spy Night_

_**TOC TOC TOC**_

Réveillé par ce qui ressemblait de près à un bruit à sa fenêtre , Naruto se leva dans son lit , retira son bonnet de nuit et s'approcha avec un kunai de sa fenêtre. (on est jamais trop prudent , Kakashi-senseï n'avaiit eu cesse de lui répéter).

Finalement les pièges qu'avait adopté son professeur dans son manoir avait du bon. De quoi lui éviter de se réveiller la nuit au moindre bruit suspect. Néanmoins , si Kakashi aurait continué de dormir alors que la personne derrière la fenêtre serait morte , Naruto avait bien fait de ne pas piéger sa fenêtre.

Parce que c'était Shikamaru qui attendait en baillant , accroupis dans un équilibre précaire sur les deux centimètres de large de la bordure de fenêtre , au deuxième étage.

Voilà quelque chose qui ne risquait pas d'arriver deux fois en une vie , Naruto en était conscient ! Alors il s'empressa d'ouvrir à son camarade qui grogna comme il se devait , et pénétra dans la maison , détaillant les quelques nombreuses boites vide de ramen instantanées empilaient contre le mur de l'entrée d'un air sceptique.

« Habille toi ! » murmura t-il avec ce qui sembla au blond un frémissement d'excitation , mais le renard n'en était pas certain , ayant rarement vu le jeune Nara enthousiasme pour quelque chose. « On va aller jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'ils ont trouvé dans la perquisition. »

Étonné, mais trop heureux pour demander à Shikamaru ce qui lui prenait , Naruto sauta dans ses sandales , attrapa sa veste orange et sauta de sa fenêtre en compagnie de Shikamaru. Ils arrivèrent souplement sur le trottoir où Choji les attendait. Ils partirent ensuite en silence vers le bâtiment des forces spéciales.

« On ne va pas chercher Sakura ? » chuchota Naruto , qui savait que la kunoichi aurait aimé être de la partie.

« Non. » répondit simplement Shikamaru à sa requête , « Elle dormait. »

« Moi aussi ! »

« Oui mais moins on sera , mieux on se portera. Je ne sais pas trop de quoi on peut écoper si on se fais prendre , il va falloir être extrêmement vigilant. »

En réalité Shikamaru avait sa petite idée. Mais il ne préférait tout simplement ne pas y penser.

« Oui ! » s'acquièrent en cœur Choji et Naruto.

« Si on se fait attraper on abdique. Si vous tentez de prendre la fuite , n'oubliez pas de ne pas vous faire remarquer. Ça signifie par exemple que Naruto tu as plutôt intérêt à ne pas utiliser le multi-clonage si tu ne veux pas que l'on te reconnaisse. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » s'étouffa l'autre d'un air outré.

« Parce que c'est un peu ta signature. » expliqua Shikamaru en ralentissant et baissant la voix , signe qu'ils arrivaient , « On sera automatiquement que c'est toi. »

« Ahhh ... »

Naruto s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose d'un peu plus construit , mais fut interrompu par Shikamaru qui lui fit signe de se taire.

Ils firent ensuite le tour du bâtiment et Shikamaru lui fit comprendre par des signes précis que lui et Choji avait déjà repéré comment rentrer. Ils se glissèrent par une porte de service avec la carte d'employé de Shikaku , subitlisé discrètement par Shikamaru. Celui-ci bloqua la porte pour les laisser passer tandis que Choji éliminait les éventuels pièges à l'aide de Naruto.

Une fois dans les couloirs , la tâche fut plus ardue : à trois heure du matin , le service n'était pas encore totalement vide bien que nombreux employés soient rentrés chez eux. Aussi , Shikamaru , qui s'était habillé comme son père , Naruto venait de le remarquer , pouvait passer inaperçue et fit le guêt pour que Choji et Naruto puisse le suivre sans être vu.

« On va d'abord chercher un truc dans ce bureau. » marmonna Shikamaru en désignant celui où était inscrit _« SHIKAKU NARA »_, « Cela expliquera la présence de mon père ici à une heure si tardive , je dirais qu'il a oublié un dossier. Comme il travail à la sécurité de Konoha , tout les bureaux peuvent s'ouvrir depuis le sien. Choji et toi vous allez rejoindre le bureau de Morino et attendre que je vous ouvre la porte. »

« Comment sais tu que le dossier est chez Ibiki , c'est pas lui qui s'occupe de l'affaire. » murmura pertinemment Naruto.

Shikamaru hocha la tête tout en pénétrant dans le bureau de son père. Il allait parler puis se ravisa , avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Naruto , si on a décidé d'aller fourrer notre nez dans le nid des forces spéciales avec le risque de ne plus jamais pouvoir être ninja , c'est parce que le dossier n'a jamais quitté le bureau d'Ibiki. Il est en suspend. Personne ne travaille dessus , et c'est complètement illogique. Même s'ils n'avaient pas le temps , les services secrets enquêteraient. Le fils du croc blanc de Konoha ne peut pas disparaître comme ça , même s'il en a envie. »

Puis , empêchant Naruto d'avoir le temps de répliquer , il ferma la porte sur lui , leur murmurant de ne pas se faire prendre.

* * *

><p>Le bureau d'Ibiki se trouvait à l'étage du dessus , Choji avait trouvé avec Shikamaru la veille un endroit par où passer sans se faire prendre et c'est par là qu'ils regagnèrent le sommet du bâtiment où se trouver les services des interrogatoires. Les locaux étaient vides ce qui leur permit d'avancer plus rapidement et à leur arrivée , la porte d'Ibiki clignotait déjà. Il suffit de la pousser pour qu'elle s'ouvre.<p>

« Attention elle doit être piégée. »

Naruto esquiva grâce à l'avertissement de Choji , plus réveillé que lui , juste à temps trois kunai qui partirent en direction du mur. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire ouf que Choji avait déjà lâché la porte pour placer un coussin amener avec lui contre le mur et empêcher les kunai de faire de vilaine trace contre la pierre , _ce qui aurait été légèrement suspect._

« La porte Naruto ! »

Le blond la rattrapa donc in-extremis alors que Shikamaru arrivé un peu essoufflé par le conduit d'aération.

« On est bon. »

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le bureau sobre et impeccablement rangé du chef de la section interrogatoire ANBU , et avancèrent jusqu'à une grande armoire que Shikamaru ouvrit à l'aide d'une clé qu'il avait sur lui.

« Je me suis dit que ce serait intéressant de prendre ça. » marmonna t-il. « Ne touche à rien Naruto ! » gronda t-il ensuite en voyant le blond s'approcher du bureau. « Moins on en touche mieux c'est si on se fait prendre. Et je me doute qu'il a dût piégé son bureau aussi. »

Naruto hocha la tête en s'écartant brusquement du bureau et reporta donc son attention sur l'armoire qui s'ouvrit sans bruit ou kunai. Shikamaru en sortit un premier épais classeur relié. Le reste de l'armoire n'était que des dossiers numérotés par des codes très spéciaux.

« C'est le dossier où sont recensés tout les ninjas de Konoha ayant fait ou été l'objet d'un interrogatoire. » murmura Shikamaru , « Cherche à Hatake. »

Naruto et Choji posèrent donc le classeur par terre et les trois chunin commencèrent à l'éplucher. Il y avait des noms inconnus , des photo inconnus , des fiches parfois barré d'une immense croie avec le motif « DCD » au dessous. Puis il y avait des profils connus. Celui de Anko avec une enquête qui semblait avoir durée plus de trois ans et qui été relative à Orochimaru. Genma Shiranui aussi semblait avoir l'objet d'une enquête , mais pour un tout autre délit. Il aurait apparemment volé Ichiraku ramen en ne payant pas plusieurs fois successivement son ardoise. Cela allait du plus simple délit au crime le plus atroce.

Naruto reconnut Itachi Uchiha , interrogé par rapport à la mort d'un de ses amis peu avant son départ de Konoha , ainsi que son père. Puis un nom l'arrêta.

« Sasuke Uchiha. »

« Il a été interrogé ? »

Posant ses yeux sur le papier protégé d'un film plastique , Naruto lut. Enquête _X21A45B#_, datant d'il y a plus de dix ans. Intéressé , il demanda à Choji de sortir le dossier.

« Naruto , si l'on commence maintenant à s'éloigner de notre but , on n'en a pas finit. » grogna Shikamaru.

Malgré ses brûlements d'excitation , Naruto se montra raisonnable et hocha la tête , continuant à parcourir l'immense classeur.

« D'ailleurs U est après H , comment as tu fais pour tomber dessus avant ? » le soupçonna Shikamaru.

« Oh ben euh ... _héhé..._^^ »

Finalement , après être tombé sur Sakumo Hatake qui avait fait l'objet d'une autopsie pour attester des causes de sa mort , ils finirent par trouver Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake , né le 15 septembre qui ne souriait pas sur la photo comme sur toute les autres photos qu'on connaissait de lui.

« TROIS ENQUÊTES ? » s'étonna le blond.

« Chhuuuuuuuut ! » lui intima Shikamaru depuis l'armoire en se rapprochant pour lire derrière son épaules.

Et c'était vraie , il y avait trois enquête (en plus de celle qui était en cours.).  
><em>45FG481#<br>__**X21A45B#**__  
>X5EED48#<br>9874S5E#_

« Attends Attends Attends ! » marmonna Naruto d'un air suspicieux. « C'est la même enquête que Sasuke , pourquoi ? Ils se connaissaient ? Ils ne nous l'ont jamais dit ! »

Shikamaru hocha la tête , acceptant donc de sortir en plus du dossier _9874S5E#_ , le dossier _X21A5B#_ qui avait éveillé sa curiosité.  
>C'est le premier qu'ils ouvrirent , trop curieux. Il était énorme , bien plus épais et plein a craqué que le maigre<em> 9874S5E#.<em>

« Je sais ce que c'est. » marmonna soudainement Choji , « C'est l'enquête sur l'assassinat du clan Uchiha. Tout les dossiers qui commencent par un _"X" _sont relatives à des nuke-nin. » lâcha t-il d'un air grave.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Naruto , « Mais pourquoi Kakashi-sensei y serait impliqué ! » Étonné , il reporta son attention sur les feuilles d'interrogatoire dactylographiés qui se présentait à lui.

_INTERROGATOIRE DE SASUKE UCHIHA_

Il n'eut le temps de lire seulement les premières lignes avant que Shikamaru ne lui retire la feuille , martelant qu'ils n'étaient pas venus pour ça.


	10. Madika Tompson

« _Avez vous vu Itachi Uchiha tuer votre famille ? »_

_Le sujet ne répond pas._

_Tremblements , convulsions , vomissements._  
><em>Séquelles psychologies du à l'attaque hypnotique du Sharingan.<em>

« _Répondez à la question. »_

« _Non. »_

« _Mais vous l'avez retrouver en compagnie des cadavres de votre famille , armé d'une arme blanche. »_

« _Oui. »_

_« Un katana , est-ce exact ? »_

_Hésitation du sujet._

_« Euh … Oui ... »_

« _Revendiquez t-il ses meurtres? »_

« _Je... »_

État_ de fatigue et de choc psychologique important._

« _Répondez à la question. »_

« Je .. »

* * *

><p>Naruto se tut choqué. L'ambiance qu'arrivait à faire dégager le bout de papier dactylographié lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cette enquête , détestant tellement Sasuke lorsqu'il était plus jeune.<br>Accompagnant l'interrogatoire , des photo de Sasuke plus jeune et des cadavres de ses parents qui finirent de le dégouter totalement et qui le poussèrent à tout ranger. Dans sa précipitation , une feuille s'échappa du dossier du clan Uchiha , qu'il saisit avant de la parcourir des yeux , captivé et choqué.

* * *

><p>« <em>Quand avez vous vu pour la dernière fois Madika Tompson. »<em>

_Sujet neutre , Réponses nettes et précises._

« _Hier soir. »_

« _Était-elle sous tension , avez vous ressentie quelque chose d'anormal ou ...»_

« _Non. »_

État_ d'énervement dissimulé._

« _A l'avenir ne me coupez plus. »_

* * *

><p><strong>CLAC !<strong>

« Mince , Y'a quelqu'un. » lança Shikamaru en se levant pour fermer l'armoire.

* * *

><p>« <em>Quelle relations la suspecte entretenait-elle avec le meurtrier présumé, Itachi Uchiha ? »<em>

« _Elle n'est pas suspecte. »_

« _Que voulez vous dire ? »_

« _Que tant que le contraire n'aura pas été démontré ,_ _elle n'est coupable de rien. »_

« _Avez vous des preuves pour avancer l'hypothèse de son innocence ? »_

« _Non. »_

* * *

><p>« NARUTO ! » le secoua Shikamaru , « Lâche ça , il faut qu'on file d'ici tout de suite ! »<p>

Naruto lâcha donc la feuille à contre cœur et quitta derrière ses amis le bureau alors qu'une alarme se déclenchait quelques part. Il retourna se coucher avec bien plus de questions qu'il n'en avait au départ. mais une seule trotta dans sa tête jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

Qui était Madika Tompson ?


	11. Vous n'irez pas voir Itachi Uchiha

_Chapitre 9 - Vous n'irez pas voir Itachi Uchiha_

« Mais vous n'allez pas me dire que personne ne sait qui c'est ! »

« Désolé Naruto ! Jamais entendu parler ! » lança Anko en serrant Yamato contre elle , dans le but de lui apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'afficher sa relation. « Mais demande à Kurenai , elle était amie avec Kakashi bien avant nous , du moins c'était aussi le cas de Asuma. Si tu lui parles avec tact elle te laissera sûrement jeter un coup d'œil aux vieux albums photos. »

« Mais n'ai pas trop d'espoir. » ajouta Yamato en fusillant Anko du regard , »Tu ferais mieux d'oublier toute cette affaire , les services spéciaux s'en chargent tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis. Tu es partis en mission dernièrement ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules , réfléchissant à quand remontait sa dernière mission. C'est vrai que cela faisait un moment si on omettait les courses rapides entre les villages notamment à Suna , la façon cachée de Tsunade de lui permettre de rendre visite à Gaara.

(C'était d'ailleurs entre parenthèse , un voyage qu'il effectué souvent en compagnie de Shikamaru qui lui ne venait à Suna que dans un but « strictement professionnel » comme il l'avait si bien dit avec insistance en rougissant.)

Mais oui , voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas parti en mission avec la célèbre équipe sept pour quelque chose d'excitant. Bien sur Yamato ignorait qu'il avait pénétré les services secrets en pleine nuit et qu'il savait que l'enquête ne progressait pas d'un pouce.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller demander à Iruka quelque chose , je pense qu'il est débordé. » lâcha ensuite Yamato , réalisant que cette conversation pouvaient les ramener au débat sans fin : « _Je veux aller à la recherche d'Itachi. _»

C'est ainsi que Naruto se retrouva a errer dehors une nouvelle fois; il retrouva Sakura qu'il mit au courant de tout les détails. Celle-ci , après l'avoir traitée minutieusement d'irresponsable pour avoir pénétré les services spéciaux l'écouta avec attention.

« Il faut que nous trouvions un moment pour rechercher Itachi Uchiha dans ce cas. » lâcha t-elle platement en sirotant son verre.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Naruto qui n'avait pas tout suivi.

« Tu ne viens pas de me dire qu'une des questions étaient « Quelle relation entretenait la suspecte avec Itachi Uchiha ? , Une question que Kakashi-sensei a éludait parfaitement d'ailleurs. »

« Tu crois qu'il te répondra Itachi Uchiha si tu lui demande un truc pareil toi ? » rétorqua Naruto.

« Peut être plus que Yamato ne l'as fait. Ici personne ne nous réponds je te signal. » répliqua Sakura du tac-o tac.

« Mhhh. »

Sakura sourit et termina son verre. « Je n'en reviens pas , mais quels bandes d'inconscient vous faites ! Non mais vraiment ! Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venue me chercher ! » s'écria t-elle d'une petite voix aiguë.

Naruto rigola et Sakura l'imita , ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Ils s'esclaffèrent à la terrasse du café où ils étaient jusqu'à ce que le serveur viennent leur apporté l'addition. (Tout de suite , ils avaient moins envie de rire.)

« Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que je paye ENCORE ! » râla Naruto en voyant Sakura se lever.

« Mais c'est toi le garçon Naruto ! » ricana t-elle , espiègle.

« Ok je paye , mais c'est toi qui demandera à Tsunade si elle connait une Madika Tompson. »

Le visage de la kunoichi rose pâlit , jusqu'à devenir verdâtre et elle se rassis en grognant , sortant son portefeuille de son sac.

« C'est bon , tu as gagné. »

« Héhéhé. »

« Mais alors c'est toi qui lui demande. »

(Gloups)

* * *

><p>« Je me demande d'où tu sors des noms aussi farfelus. » lâcha Tsunade lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à elle au somment de son bureau.<p>

« Ne te trouvait tu pas dans le secteur 2B des bâtiments ANBU cette nuit par le plus grand des hasard Naruto ? » demanda t-elle ensuite la mine furieuse.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse , Tsunade se leva et contourna son bureau pour mieux passer un savon au jeune homme.

« Tu croyais que votre petite escapade nocturne dans les services secrets ne serait pas remarqué peut-être ? Quels bandes d'idiots vous faites. Je dois dire que de la part de Shikamaru , cela m'a vraiment surprise .. mais de toi .. ! »

« L'enquête n'avance pas ! » protesta Naruto , « On se demandait comment ça pouvait être possible. »

« Ibiki Morino est furieux et Shikaku Nara a manqué de peu d'être licencié. Quand à Shikamaru il n'aura plus jamais la confiance de son père s'est certain. Réalises un peu où tu entraines tes amis pour des broutilles , Naruto. »

« En attendant tu as commis un crime mineur selon le codes des ninjas de Konoha. Si les affaires spéciales n'avaient pas étouffé l'affaire par pure fierté , ce serait devenue un crime majeur et tu ne devrais plus exercer en tant que ninja. Tu risquerais même d'être exécuté. Mais ne crois pas que tu t'en sortira aussi facilement , alors pour la dernière fois je te le répète , ne te pré-occupe plus de cette affaire , laisse moi m'en charger où tu risque bien pire qu'une simple réprimande de ma part. Pourquoi ne pars tu pas en mission au lieu de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde à l'évidence pas ? »

« Yamato ne veut pas. » grommela t-il.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Il ne veut pas que je retrouve Sasuke et Itachi. »

Tsunade n'hésita pas , comme Naruto l'avait prédit , elle haussa les épaules et l'assigna a la mission qu'il souhaitait , avec le seul désir de l'occupait , et qu'il ne recommence pas surtout pas une telle erreur que d'aller se promener dans les bâtiments sécurisés de sa tour.

« Tu ne te pré-occupe plus de cette affaire et tu te tiens à carreaux dans ce cas Naruto , nous sommes bien d'accord ? »

« Parfaitement d'accord ! »

Oui , en un rien de temps , Naruto sortit victorieux de la tour du Hokage , un ordre de mission dans la main , qu'il courut agité sous le nez de Yamato en compagnie de Sakura.

« Fais tes affaires ! Fais tes affaires ! »


	12. Désobéir aux ordres

_Chapitre 10 - Désobéir aux ordres_

* * *

><p>Yamato n'avait eu de cesse d'insister , demander à Tsunade de reprendre cet ordre de mission , il n'avait jamais obtenu gain de cause. Juste l'assurance que Kurenai , spécialiste en gengutsu serait là avec lui pour contrer Itachi. La bonne nouvelle était par contre l'enthousiasme de Naruto , qui avait effectué sa punition envers Ibiki et les conseillers sans broncher en compagnie de Shikamaru et Choji.<p>

Shikamaru qui , au passage affichait un splendide œil au beurre noir et que Naruto savait ne plus habiter chez lui depuis que son père avait découvert sa « trahison ».

C'est donc ainsi que Kurenai , Sai , Naruto , Sakura , Yamato et Gai vinrent quittèrent le village. Gai qui s'était greffé au groupe avec l'autorisation de Tsunade et qui se comporta comme un être normal durant toute la première journée de voyage , ce qui parut étrange à ses amis.

Mais il n'en fallut pas beaucoup au reste de l'équipe pour comprendre que dans cette mission , Gai tentait également de rattraper Kakashi , son rival sans qui la vie semblait être devenu déséquilibrée et infernale.  
>La troupe s'arrêta pour manger après avoir quadrillé plus de la moitié du vaste champ où pouvait se trouver Itachi. Ils n'y avait rencontré personne ce qui semblait présager que tout ce beau petit monde se trouvait concentrait en un seul et même endroit.<p>

« Prenez des forces pour demain. » marmonna Yamato en offrant à tout le monde une pilule du combattant faisant effet avec une poussée d'adrénaline. « Je prendrais le premier tour de garde en compagnie de Sai. Gai et Naruto , vous prendrait le suivant , et Sakura et Kurenai , vous vous chargerez du dernier. »

La troupe hocha la tête d'un même mouvement et se plongea dans leurs assiettes après quoi ce qui avait à faire le premier tour de garde partirent baliser le camp alors que les autres s'enfonçait dans leurs sacs de couchage.

« Vous pensez vraiment que Kakashi-sensei est là-bas ? » chuchota Sakura , cherchant à connaitre l'opinion des adultes.

Elle entendit Gai soupirer et marmonner qu'il l'espérait , puis Kurenai qui haussa les épaules et s'allongea. « C'est très probable en effet. »

De toute évidence ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient souhaiter en parler , cela n'empêcha pas Naruto de poursuivre avec cependant un peu moins de tact que Sakura.

« Madika Tompson vous savez où elle est ? »

Il y eut un long silence gêné pendant lequel aucun des adultes ne répondit dans le noir total. Puis finalement , Kurenai qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise prit la parole.

« Qui t'as parlé d'elle ? »

Sakura donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de Naruto en le fusillant du regard puisque de toute évidence , au vue du ton qu'avait employé Kurenai , il les avait mis en méfiance.

« Tu l'as connais ! » demanda t-il « Tu es bien la seule ! »

« Non. » répliqua Kurenai précipitamment. « Non , j'en ai juste entendu parler. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche , frustré. Kurenai savait à l'évidence quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas divulguer. D'ailleurs elle finit par se lever, ne trouvant pas le sommeil et Gai se retourna vers les deux chunin.

« C'est très déplacé ce que vous faites tout les deux. Ces derniers temps , Kurenai était très proche de Kakashi , il l'a beaucoup soutenu depuis la mort d'Asuma. Sa disparition l'affecte assez pour que vous évitiez de lui en parler à l'avenir. »

Gai se retourna ensuite pour leur tourner le dos , les laissant seuls avec leurs culpabilité et ils ne s'endormirent qu'une fois avoir vu Kurenai revenir vers le camp en silence.


	13. Face àFace entre nukenin 1ère version

_Chapitre 11 - Face à Face avec un nuke-nin_

* * *

><p>« <strong>NARUTO ! NON ! »<strong>

Mais c'était trop tard. Le kitsune avait l'opportunité de s'entretenir avec le nuke-nin et il allait la saisir ! Envoyant une ribambelle de kunai et ré-activant son multi-clonage puisque Itachi avait déjà éliminé tout ses clones , il s'écarta de la scène de combat première en compagnie du terrifiant Uchiha.

« Konoha. Que me vos toutes ses visites impromptues et officieuse ? »

« Que veut tu dire par là ? Qui as tu vu récemment? »

L'Uchiha ne parut pas dérouté par ses questions et se contenta de lui envoyer un kunai avec une rapidité hors du commun.

« Kakashi-sensei c'est ça ? »

« Je te pensais plus idiot Naruto Uzumaki. » marmonna Itachi qui semblait bien s'amuser , « Oui Kakashi Hatake m'a rendu visite il y a peu. »

« Pourquoi , que voulait il ? Où est il ? »

« Cela me semble évident , il est venue me demander où était Madika. » lacha le nuke-nin comme une évidence.

Naruto oublia toute posture défensive au moment même où il entendit les trois syllabes. ma-di-ka. Allait il enfin avoir une réponse correcte.

« Qui est ce ? » demanda t-il oubliant de baisser les yeux face aux sharingans , car trop impatient.

« Tu l'ignore ? » se moqua Itachi qui visiblement s'amusait bien , « Ma coéquipière de Nuke-nin. »

« Et pourquoi voudrait il la retrouver ? »

Itachi esquissa un sourire amusé. Puis s'interrompit en levant un doigt et lança quatre kunai que Naruto ne put éviter et qui le clouèrent à un arbre derrière lui.

« Je regrette mais j'ai à faire. Mais nos chemins se recroiseront Uzumaki Naruto. Quand à mon frère ... » ajouta t-il subitement ,

« Il n'est pas ici , j'ai déjà cherché. »


	14. Hama

Merci Croww , tes reviews font plaisir :) Je m'explique juste sur le choix de parler d'un « manoir » pour la maison de Kakashi.

C'est vrai que c'est un terme qui fait plus « occidental » mais c'est le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit et je n'ai pas modifier. Enfaite je me suis dit que si Kakashi était issu d'un vieux clan de Konoha , il était normal qu'il y est donc une vieille batisse dans la famille depuis de nombreuses années. Une maison protégée et ultra-protégée par Sakumo et tout ses ancêtres ! Voilà voilà !

Bonne lecture à vous , et comme les chapitres sont tous plutôt courts , je crois que je vais continuer à les poster deux par deux. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur l'histoire ! (et je suis archi-désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe :/ )

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 12 (première partie)- Hama<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

« **Tu n'aurais jamais du le laisser aller là-bas. C'était complètement irresponsable. »**

« **C'est le seul moyen que j'avais pour qu'il ne cesse de fourrer son nez partout. Nous avons un marché maintenant. »**

« **Cette histoire prend des proportions bien trop importantes ... Tu devrais les mettre au courant. »**

« **Hors de question , je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus. On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui à les conseillers sur le dos en permanence. »**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto , cloué à l'arbre d'une façon très Christ par Itachi qui avait désormais disparu , grogna longtemps avant que Gai nele retrouve enfin et l'aide. Ils rejoignirent ensuite le campement où se trouvait Sakura et le reste de l'équipe dont un Yamato furieux.<p>

« Tu es un imbécile ! Tu as osé contourner un ordre direct ! Tu ... » s'emporta t-il.

Naruto hocha la tête , retirant avec difficulté sa veste orange pour que Sakura soigne ses bras , tandis que Yamato continuait à faire les cents pas devant Sai et Kurenai qui ne pipaient mots. Naruto connaissait Yamato comme quelqu'un de très respectueux des règles , très consciencieux , très organisé. Et il ne s'attendait pas à moins comme réaction , mais tout de même. Il était claire que cette fois-ci , le chef d'équipe ne le laisserait pas filer comme ça.

Le Savon continua sur toute la durée du retour puisque la mission été terminée officiellement _« Échec de la capture d'Itachi Uchiha »_ et officieusement _« Échec des retrouvailles avec Kakashi Hatake ou de Sasuke Uchiha. »_et c'est éreinté que Naruto fut entrainé dans le bureau du Hokage sans même avoir droit à un passage dans un lit comme tout ses compatriotes.

« Elle ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Han Han. » nia fièrement Naruto.

Étonnée, Sakura alla même jusqu'à avaler de travers le contenu de son verre alors que Shikamaru qui c'était joint à eux lui lançait un coup de coude amusé.

« C'est toi qui paye ! »

Sakura grogna , visiblement vexée , avant d'expliquer à Naruto qui commençait à s'impatienter de ne pas comprendre , qu'ils avaient parié l'addition qu'il serait punit.

Naruto hocha la tête , s'empressant de fusiller Sakura du regard , puis haussa les épaules leur racontant en détail ce qui avait été le summum de l'exaspération pour Yamato.

Parce que Tsunade , de plus en plus occupée ces derniers temps , derrière son bureau recouvert d'immenses classeurs de la bibliothèque les avait reçus d'un œil distrait et avait écouté les plaintes de Yamato d'une oreille distraite.

Pour ensuite les congédier d'une main distraite ce qui avait eu le dont d'agacer l'ex ANBU qui s'était mis en tête d'insister.

Mais quiconque -Naruto en particulier-_ connaissant un temps soit peu Tsunade-_ savait qu'insister n'était pas une idée brillante avec leur supérieur.  
>Aussi , le renardeau qui n'était pas rancunier lui avait sauvé la mise en lui empêchant de répliquer , ce que Yamato avait perçu comme une tentative mal habile de camoufler son délit.<p>

Toute cette comédie c'était finalement terminée quand la Hokage avait demandé à Yamato de se taire -il avait obéi et c'était dressé comme un i- puis lui avait méchamment murmuré qu'elle avait assez de travail pour s'occuper des querelles d'un chef d'équipe envers un gosse qui avait voulu prendre des initiatives.

Naruto n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles ; depuis quand la vieille mégère avec qui il n'avait pas eu une discussion normale depuis sa tendre gifle prenait sa défense ? Peu importe , il ne s'en était pas formalisé et était sorti du bureau comme on le lui avait demandé , passant devant un Yamato incompris.

« Ouah. Pourquoi elle aurait fais ça ? » s'étonna Sakura.

Naruto se tourna vers elle , avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. « Pourquoi elle ne l'aurait pas fait d'abord ? »

« Naruto ... » murmura Sakura lasse , en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond devenu soudainement tout rouge , « Je sais très bien , ce que je voulais dire ces que ces temps-ci elle était plus adepte à te mordre qu'à te tendre une perche. »

Naruto hocha la tête , rassuré que les autres , tout comme lui considère que les fleurs que lui faisait Tsunade étaient « normales » , et Shikamaru l'interrompit d'un raclement de gorge , alors que les rouages dans son immense cortex cérébrales s'étaient remis en marche.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose , pour qu'elle change si brusquement ? »

Naruto se mit à réfléchir avec attention , fixant le ciel bleu avec intensité. Puis haussa bêtement les épaules.

« Non. Non je ne vois pas. »

L'arrivée de Choji à la table du café -Il râla , préférant les institutions qui vendait de la viande- amena avec elle une nouvelle conversation , à savoir un regroupement d'informations , et savoir ce que Naruto avait obtenu d'Itachi Uchiha. Sakura s'empressa de sortir un bloc note et de s'élire secrétaire , et commença à prendre des notes de manière frénétique comme lorsqu'ils étaient à l'académie.

« Donc .. » récapitula t-elle une fois son job de script terminé , « On sait que :

_(imaginez une écriture fine. Penchée. Avec des courbes et des déliées)_

* * *

><p><em>Café , 1706 à 15:30_

_- L'enquête n'avance pas._  
><em>- Perquisition n'a toujours pas de rapport écrit<em>

_Kakashi-S peut-être à la recherche de Itachi (Cf Yamato)_  
><em>Itachi dit : Ka-s déjà venu le voir . A la recherche de Madika (cf Itachi)<em>

_Itachi (cf Yamato) - Madika (cf Itachi) - ? (cf madika.)_

* * *

><p>« Peut-être que Madika n'est qu'un maillon d'une chaîne infinie comme Yamato et Itachi , et qu'elle va nous emmener à une autre personne ... » marmonna Choji en observant le schéma de Sakura.<p>

« Il faudrait déjà arriver à la retrouver. » marmonna Sakura en rassemblant ses notes , « Que savons nous d'elle ? »

* * *

><p><em>- Madika <span>Tompson <span>(cf interrogatoire) patronyme peu courant._

_- Nuke-nin qui connait Itachi (cf Itachi) *cf Kakashi*_

_- Kurenai la connait. Gai ? Yamato ? Anko ?_

* * *

><p>« C'est maigre. » lâcha Sakura en regardant les trois misérables lignes.<p>

« Tu peux ajouter que Kakashi-sensei la croyait innocente dans l'interrogatoire. » marmonna Choji.

« Non cet interrogatoire remonte au début de l'enquête. » répliqua Shikamaru , « Il aurait très bien pu s'être tromper , et donc changer d'avis. »

« Mhhh. »

Sakura suçota d'un air pensif son stylo et hocha la tête ensuite très frénétiquement.

« On va faire des recherches. On a déjà le nom de famille , c'est très utile pour vérifier si elle fait parti d'un clan originaire de Konoha. »

« Dans ces cas-là on pourra chercher dans le cimetière qui est une mine d'informations libre d'accès. » marmonna Shikamaru qui n'avait guère envie de passer par une source d'information interdite ce qui lui avait valu dans les chapitres précédents la confiance de son père.

« Très bonne idée ! » s'exclama Sakura d'un air enthousiasme.

« On pourra aussi savoir pourquoi ils la recherchent , si c'est à cause d'un jutsu héréditaire par exemple ! » s'exclama Choji qui pensait déjà au mobile. La raison pour laquelle Kakashi avait « Trahi » le village de Konoha.

En pleine effervescence , Sakura nota toutes les idées avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ça y est , ils avançaient enfin !

« Y'a la bibliothèque. » proposa Naruto peu sur de lui , lui qui n'y avait jamais mis les pieds , « Peut-être dans les journaux .. on peut trouver quelques choses ! » risqua t-il.

Et il eut bien fait de se risquer vu comment Sakura le récompensa d'un immense sourire et d'un câlin amicale.

« Naruto , tu es Génial ! »


	15. Le cimetière de Konoha

_Chapitre 12 (deuxième partie) - Le Cimetière civil de Konoha_

* * *

><p>Aucun des quatre chunin n'avaient pour habitude d'aller dans cette partie du village , plus souvent réservée aux civils et aux commerçants de passage et aucuns n'étaient jamais allé jusqu'à entrer dans le cimetière des civils.<br>Il était étonnamment différent de celui des militaire qui ne contenait que des pierres tombales , identiques les une aux autres , sagement alignés dans un ordre parfait et précis.

Non , ici les plus petite tombes se tenait à coté des 'immenses caveaux familiaux alors qu'à coté d'eux ; des minuscules pierres tombales frêles menaçant de tomber en poussière par leur grand âge côtoyaient des tas de terre pas même recouvert.

Le cimetière était lugubre comme tout lieux sacré de mort et étonnamment fleuri ce qui permit aux jeunes gens de se sentir un peu plus en confiance.  
>Ils se séparèrent entre les allées successives et les chemins à la recherche du patronyme « Tompson » , que Choji finit par débusquer alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer , hautement découragés.<p>

Il était à la dernière rangée , c'est à dire une fois qu'ils eurent passé au crible l'intégralité du cimetière , contre le mur d'enceinte du village sur une stèle devenue presque illisible.

« Là , il y a quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à Tompson. » s'exclama t-il en tentant de déchiffrer encore une fois les inscriptions. « Venez ! »

Ses trois amis se joignirent à lui et mirent à leur tour , tout leurs effort pour tenter de lire l'alphabet ancien et déformé qui datait sûrement des débuts de Konoha.

« Il y a Tomp ... c'est sur ... et ouais , je pense que c'est ça , Tompson , le prénom est illisible par contre. » marmonna Shikamaru , « Peut-être Hama non ? »

« Hama ? » murmura Sakura , « C'est un prénom aussi vieux que le monde ! »

« Aussi vieux que la tombe. » marmonna sombrement Naruto.

Ils partirent d'un commun accord sur le fait qu'il y avait bien une Hama Tompson qui avait vécue à Konoha lors de la construction du village où un peu après , puisque sa tombe figurait parmi les plus vieilles du cimetière. Elle avait été une civile et semblait être la seule Tompson à avoir résidé en tant que civile à Konoha.

Un vent frais vint balayer leurs joues successives , leur rappelant subitement que l'été était derrière eux. Que Kakashi été absent depuis déjà deux mois ! Deux mois puisqu'il été parti avec le printemps.  
>Avec un peu de chance et de poésie , Naruto espérait le voir revenir avec l'arrivée des premiers bourgeons.<p>

La nuit tomba aussi subitement que le vent , alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin le long de la longue , longue , longue allée du cimetière qui mesurait bien 500 mètres de long et n'avait qu'une seule entrée à l'opposé de là où ils se trouvaient. Des craquements et des bruits de la nuit commencèrent à se faire entendre petit à petit et les hypothèses les plus morbides s'immiscèrent dans leur esprit.

« Vous croyez que c'est possible qu'Hama et Madika soit une même personne ? » demanda brusquement Choji alors que Naruto se sentait rassuré de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas que ses pensées qui dérivait vers cette hypothèse délirante.

Sakura frissonna et se rapprocha de Naruto _(Chouette !)_mais s'il en fut un qui ne croyait absolument pas aux histoires de fantômes , c'était Shikamaru , qui ricana doucement.

« Choji ! Bien sur que non. Il y a des tas d'hypothèses plus plausible que la tienne , ne saute pas aux conclusions. Vraiment ... »

Sakura qui n'était en définitive pas plus rassurée se retourna vers Shikamaru les yeux soucieux.

« Alors ! Quelles sont ses hypothèses plus plausible ? Parce que ca se tiendrait : Hama trouve un jutsu de réincarnation , elle veut rejoindre Orochimaru et s'échappe lorsque celui-ci est tué par Sasuke-kun, et Kakashi-sensei retourne la chercher pour l'abbatre. »

« Où alors ... » continua Naruto , « Hama fait partie d'un clan de Konoha très anciens qui bénéficie de dons héréditaires , dont l'immortalité : Hama et Madika sont la même personne , et quand Kakashi-sensei s'en est aperçu il a cherché à la poursuivre , elle s'est enfui et comme c'est un expert en filature Il l'a suivit sans prévenir personne , sinon il risquait de la perdre. »

« Peut-être qu'il l'avait découvert depuis longtemps et qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'attraper , et que maintenant , il veut terminer sa mission coute que coute ? » suggéra Choji. « Kakashi-senseï n'est pas du genre à abandonner. »

« Peut-être qu'elle veut de nouveau s'en prendre à Konoha et que lui seul le sait. » enchaina Sakura.

Naruto s'arrêta net.

« Vous croyez que Kakashi-senseï aussi est immortel ? Peut-être qu'ils s'entretuent comme ça depuis des milliers d'années..»

« Et que Orochimaru veut leur faire la peau pour découvrir leur jutsu ! »

Sakura frissona horrifiée et de moins en mois rassurée. Cela signifiait que Kakashi-senseï courait peut-être un grand danger.

Là , Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire , ce qui résonna comme un rire machiavélique dans tout le cimetière. Une fois remit , il eut l'extrême surprise de s'apercevoir que ces amis le dévisageait , mi-vexés , mi-effrayés. (Serait-il possédé ?)  
>S'en fut trop pour le jeune homme qui sortit le briquet d'Asuma et le placa sous son cou avant de faire une grimace.<p>

**"BOUH."**

* * *

><p>[...]<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !<strong>_

Finalement Shikamaru n'aurait peut-être pas dut. Mais ça le démangeait depuis quelques minutes déjà qu'ils y allaient tous de leur hypothèses plus débiles les unes que les autres , puis rien que pour voir leurs têtes , ça valait le coup. Enfin. Maintenant il était tout seul autour des rangées de tombes sinistres et tout ses amis s'étaient carapatés en vitesse. Maintenant qu'il était seul , il est vraie que l'atmosphère n'était pas des plus agréable. Oui ... même morbide.

_Crac !_

Il y a quelqu'un ?

_Hh ! Hama ?_

_**"ATTENDEEZ MOI !"**_


	16. Ino

Pourquoi trois chapitres d'un coup ? parce qu'ils sont courts et que je ne suis pas là Jeudi ! Bonnes Vacances tout le monde !N'oubliez pas que le moindre commentaires est attendu !

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 10 - Ino<span>_

* * *

><p>Sakura dévisagea Shikamaru froidement du regard. Ne l'ayant toujours pas pardonner sa blague de la veille qui avait rendue ses cheveux roses (dressés sur sa tête) indomptables jusqu'au petit matin et lui avait valu de nombreux commentaires de la part d'Ino chez qui elle était allée pour une soirée pyjama.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-FLASH BACK-<em>**

**_« Tiens , regardez ! Sakura a oublié de se coiffer les cheveux aujourd'hui. A moins que cela ne soit une nouvelle tentative de coiffure pour cacher ton grand front pro-éminent ? »_**

* * *

><p>Mais malgré ses piques glaciales , Ino avait décelé que quelque chose n'allait pas. On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas être intelligente malgré sa couleur de cheveux (Haha -.-) Et c'est ce qu'elle fit clairement comprendre à la kunoichi aux cheveux roses en attendant avec patience que tout le monde s'endorme , pour réveiller Sakura et l'amener dans un endroit où ni Tenten , ni Hinata n'entendrait quoique ce soit.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-FLASH BACK-<em>**

**« I_no , ça va pas la tête ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »_**

**« _Où étais tu avant de venir ici , et n'oublie pas que tu mens , je le saurait GF* »_**

_(GF* étant le doux nom de code qu'Ino avait attribué à Sakura et qui signifiait tout simplement Grand Front._)

* * *

><p>Alors Sakura avait raconté à celle qui était tout de même sa meilleure amie l'histoire du cimetière , celle de la blague de Shikamaru et enfin , sans entrer dans les détails , l'enquête qu'elle menait en compagnie de Choji , Shikamaru et Naruto.<p>

Si Sakura s'était attendue à du dégoût de la part de la jolie blonde qui devait sûrement trouver dégoutant de farfouiller dans un cimetière à la nuit tombée , jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que les lèvres d'Ino se mettent à trembler et qu'elle se mette à faire la tête.  
>Et c'est comme ça que de fil en aiguilles , Sakura réussi à faire cracher le morceau à une Ino Yamanaka boudeuse et vexée qui avait sa fierté et ne la laissait pas s'abattre facilement.<p>

Ino était tout simplement déçue de n'être au courant que maintenant , alors que sa meilleure amie et ses deux coéquipiers passaient du temps ensemble sans qu'elle ne sans doute , agacée et jalouse de ne pas pouvoir les aider.

Ce fut sûrement la première fois qu'Ino eut besoin de parler avec Sakura , ce qui avait jusqu'à alors toujours été l'inverse. Elle parla longtemps à la kunoichi aux cheveux roses ce qui expliquait qu'elle soit aujourd'hui si fatiguée , bien que ses cheveux est repris une forme normale grâce aux talents de sa plus profonde rivale.

Sakura avait proposé à Ino de se joindre à eux ce matin-là sur la terrasse du fameux café où ils se retrouvaient tous habituellement depuis qu'ils se questionnaient sur Kakashi , mais malheureusement , la jolie kunoichi avait décliné l'offre -malgré son immense sourire- , expliquant que ce matin là , c'était à son tour de s'occuper de la boutique.


	17. La bibliothèque partie 1

_Chapitre 14 - La Bibliothèque (Partie 1)_

* * *

><p>Encore dix minutes et Naruto arriva , les cheveux en pagaille , dressés en épis au-dessus de sa tête. Il salua Choji , Shikamaru et Sakura d'un signe de tête et s'assit à la seule place qui resté autour de la table.<p>

« Ça va faire dix minutes qu'on t'attend. » râla Shikamaru , avachi nonchalamment sur sa chaise. « Si tu continus à ce rythme là , ça va être galère pour se voir. J'ai particulièrement intérêt à me tenir à carreaux avec mes vieux ces temps-ci. »

Naruto hocha la tête d'un air grave et compréhensif puisque Shikamaru avait de nouveau eu l'autorisation de séjourner au domicile familial avec l'éternel condition implicite d'être irréprochable.

Son père les avait effectivement décidé comme quittes , s'excusant de s'être emporté sous le coup de la colère _- _ce que Shikamaru comprenait et trouvait légitime puisqu'il avait terriblement déçu son paternel- et était venu le trouver sous le préau de bois où il regardais les nuages , fou d'inquiétude après l'avoir cherché dans tout Konoha y compris chez Ino et Choji.  
>Shikaku n'était pas quelqu'un de violent. D'après Choji , à qui Shikamaru s'était confié , son père et lui avaient longtemps parlait de leurs attitudes toutes deux peu nobles. Et finalement , Shikaku avait pris son fils par le bras , l'avait emmené dîner , puis ils étaient rentrés au clan Nara pour une traditionnelle partie de Shôgi.<p>

Néanmoins le savon qu'avait reçu le jeune Nara par sa mère en rentrant enfin à la maison, pouvait rentrer dans les Records des _"Inoubliable de Konoha"_. Yoshino avait poursuivit son fils dans toute les pièces de la maisonnée jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne s'expliquer avec ses parents , s'excuse pour avoir trahi la confiance que son père avait en lui , et s'excuse encore d'avoir disparu et refusé donner des nouvelles le temps de son exil.  
>Bien que cela fut un moment difficile , Il était indéniable de reconnaitre que cela avait permis de tout mettre à plat et de repartir à zéro avec ses bon vieux parents (sa mère l'avait immédiatement ou presque envoyé faire la vaisselle dans les minutes qui avaient suivis , comme si jamais rien n'avait changé dans la famille Nara.)<p>

« Bon , on a pas beaucoup de temps. »marmonna t-il de sa voix blasée. « Hier on a appris l'existence de Hama Tompson , civile de Konoha et potentielle ancêtre de Madika. »

« _Et non : potentielle ex-enveloppe corporelle comme certains seraient tenter de le croire. »_plaisanta t-il sous les gloussements gênés de ses amis.

« L'idée de Naruto , d'aller mettre un nez dans la bibliothèque était vraiment bonne. » murmura Sakura avec un regard fier en biais vers le jeune blond qui sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. « On devrait y aller faire un tour. »

Choji acquiesça , lui-même d'accord avec Sakura et termina l'assiette de cookies qui trônait au centre de la table avec de toper avec Naruto.

« Cet après-midi je dois m'occuper des cerfs et mettre à jour le répertoire des Nara." marmonna Shikamaru , précisant implicitement qu'il ne viendrait donc pas et que c'était non-négociable.

Sakura hocha la tête , se retenant de demander ce qu'étais le « répertoire Nara » bien qu'extrêmement piquée par la curiosité. Elle savait par Shizune que le Clan de Shikamaru avait tout au long de son existence établit des listes , des médicaments et tout autre choses fabuleuses qui lui valait sa renommée.

« Moi je serais là. » murmura t-elle gaiement , « Enfin , sauf si je suis appelée à l'hôpital pour une urgences extrême , mais ca ne devrait pas arriver. »

Shikamaru se retenu de grogner que « tout pouvait arriver » comme le lui dicter son impossible logique et se retourna vers Naruto qui ne parlait pas depuis un petit moment.

Étrangement_ bizarre._

« Oh ... Ben moi ! Je suis dispo , On ira tout les deux , hein Sakura ? :D »

La kunoichi rigola doucement et Choji termina d'enfourner le dernier cookie. « Ça m'arrange parce que mon père devait me montrer une toute nouvelle technique cette après-midi , donc si cela ne vous dérange pas , je vous rejoindrais plus tard. »

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que Naruto et Sakura décidèrent de se retrouver à deux heure et demi devant la bibliothèque et rentrèrent dans le grand hall stylisé.<p>

« Les journaux sont à gauches. » expliqua Sakura en grimpant les escaliers.

Naruto hocha la tête vigoureusement avec un air d'autosuffisance. Un peu comme s'il espérait faire gober à sa coéquipière qu'il connaissait l'endroit par cœur. En y songeant , Sakura ne put s'empêcher de pouffer le plus discrètement possible.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » demanda le renardeau.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin entre les étagères , immenses monstres de bois grimpant jusqu'au plafond , soit à plus de six mètres de hauteur.  
>Une fois au bout du balcon , ils se retrouvèrent face à une immense armoire entrouverte.<p>

« Les journaux sont ici sur les étagères de droite. » souffla Sakura en montrant de la main une rangée d'étagères faisant toute la mezzanine dans sa longueur , pleines à craquer.

« Par contre .. » lâcha t-elle en plissant les yeux d'un air curieux. « Cette armoire est toujours sous clé d'habitude. »

« Oui. Oui .. Oui , ça c'est bien vrai ! » lança Naruto d'une voix professionnel , oubliant qu'il était d'usage de parler à voix basse dans ce genre d'endroit.

Sakura lui lança un regard teinté d'amusement et d'agacement à la fois.

« C'est bon Naruto , inutile de faire l'imbécile. je sais très bien que tu n'as jamais mis les pieds ici. »

« J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? » s'étonna le renardeau surpris d'avoir été démasqué si vite.

« Disons que ... commence d'abord par chuchoter. » répondit elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur l'immense armoire entre-ouverte qu'elle ouvrit en essayant de la faire grincer le moins possible.


	18. La bibliothèque  partie 2

_Chapitre 14 - La Bibliothèque (Partie 2)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur l'immense armoire entre-ouverte qu'elle tenta d'ouvrir en essayant de la faire grincer le moins possible.<em>

* * *

><p>« C'est ici qu'il y a les registres de l'armée. » souffla t-elle , « Je ne pense pas que l'on est bien le droit d'y fouiller à l'intérieur. »<p>

_Entendez : On tente le coup ?_

Naruto lui lança une œillade complice , et à deux ils ouvrirent les deux battements de l'armoire qui s'ouvrit en grinçant.

« Admettons. » récapitula Sakura en parcourant les épais volumes que contenait la bibliothèque militaire.

« On cherche une femme. Si elle est ninja de Konoha elle est forcément ici. Si elle est civile , on la trouvera en épluchant les actes de naissances là-bas. » marmonna t-elle en désignant de sa main les étagères de droite.

« Il faut trouver quelque chose sur les nuke-nin. » marmonna Naruto. « Itachi a dit que c'était sa copine de nuke-nin ou quelque chose qui y ressemblais. »

Sakura hocha la tête en le regardant d'un air grave. Cette histoire n'avait pas de sens. Que faisait Kakashi Hatake au milieu de tout ça ?

Ils cherchèrent donc parmi les grandes étagères de l'armoire , quelques chose avec la mention : NUKE-NIN , comme ils pouvaient voir en face d'eux la liste des Genins de chaque années. Des Chunins , puis des jonins.

Intéressé par un volume , Naruto se tourna vers Sakura.

« Hé ! tu crois qu'on est dedans ? »

Il désigna un livret plus mince que les autres avec la liste des genins qui étaient à l'académie à l'époque où eux-même étaient sur les bancs de l'école.

« Sans doute. » souffla t-elle , trop concentrée pour prêter un minimum d'attention à ce que Naruto lui disait.

Amusé , Naruto s'empara du livret , regardant les photos de tout ses camarades.

« Whôûâ ! Mate la tronche de Neji ! »

« Naruto , on n'est pas là pour ça. »

« Élève appliquée et intéressée. Doit cependant se reprendre sur un plan affectif. » lut Naruto avec un regard espiègle vers son amie. « Whoua , même Iruka-senseï savait que tu aimais Sasuke ! »

Rouge de honte , Sakura lui arracha le livret des mains et se mit à tourner les pages d'un air furieux.

« Attention Sakura-chan , tu vas le déchirer. »

« Naruto Uzumaki. » contre-attaqua t-elle , « Élève dissipé et élément perturbateur du groupe. Faible potentiel. »

Elle ferma ensuite le livre en le claquant et souffla comme un dragon enragé , avant de ranger le livre à sa place.

« Maintenant on se dépêche de trouver un livre sur les nuke-ni... »

« J'étais certaine que je vous trouverais là. »

Pendant un laps de temps indéterminé qui parut intensément long à Naruto et Sakura qui n'osaient pas se retourner , il y eut un espèce de flottement dans la conversation interrompue. Puis timidement , de peur de se faire bannir de la bibliothèque , ils tentèrent de voir à laquelle des deux bibliothécaire ils avaient à faire.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'on a le droit d'être ici ? »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

« Ino ? »

Pour rentrer dans la bibliothèque , Ino , qui feuilletait plus souvent des magazines de mode que des grands classique , et qui avait du aller à la bibliothèque à peu près autant de fois que Naruto , s'était presque déguisée. Tenue sobre , vieille et démodée. Pas de décolleté. Et même des lunettes pour faire plus sérieuse.

Elle sourit à Sakura.

« Je n'en ai pas trop fait ? Je me suis inspiré de ton look , toi qui est un vrai rat de bibliothèque. »

Ignorant la pique moqueuse , Sakura lui tira la langue et s'empressa d'expliquer à Naruto qu'elle avait mis Ino , personne de confiance , dans la confidence.

« Vous cherchez quoi ? » demanda Ino.

« Un livre sur les nuke-nin. » souffla Naruto , « Mais on n'en trouve pas. Je ne sais pas qui a écrit sur la tranche des manuscrits le titre , mais ce gars là pourrait retourner aller apprendre à écrire à l'académie. »

Ino et Sakura pouffèrent , puis la blonde les regarda recommencer à scruter l'armoire en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous avez regardé dans le Bingobook ? » lâcha t-elle en voyant le livret rouge en face d'elle. « C'est pas mal pour débuter une recherche sur un nuke-nin. Un peu la base de la recherche en faite. »

Pendant une longue minute , Naruto et Sakura se regardèrent , et se sentir très très nuls.

Le tout, maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé dans quel livre chercher fut de trouver la bonne édition du BingoBook. Parce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'il puisse exister autant de nouveaux nuke-nin , chaque année , voir parfois chaque mois.

Ils commencèrent à feuilleter les plus récents. l'ennui du bingobook , c'était qu'il répertoriait tout les ninjas de tout les pays. Et que par conséquent , ils avaient deux fois plus de boulot à faire.  
>C'est pourquoi , Sakura qui se doutaient qu'ils en auraient pour un moment , proposa de d'abord se renseigner sur l'acte de naissance de Madika afin d'estimer une date à sa désertion.<p>

Ino et Naruto , après avoir passé trois pages de leurs bingobook respectifs , rayée de la mention « MORT » acquiescèrent avec beaucoup d'empressement.

Finalement , chercher l'acte de naissance d'une éventuelle Madika Tompson ne fut pas une tâche plus facile. et ils y passèrent l'après midi. Ils étaient remontés à la génération de leur grands parents lorsqu'Ino trouva quelque chose.

« Amio Amahruet Gen Tompson. » lâcha t-elle en pointant la page qu'elle lisait du doigts.

« C'est l'acte de mariage. » souffla t-elle en regardant ses amis boire ses paroles.

« Ils avaient déjà une fille , Madika Gene Tompson , née trois ans plutôt , c'est à dire .. »

« Il y a trente ans. » compléta Sakura en calculant de tête.

Ino hocha la tête et se leva pour chercher les actes de naissance correspondant à cet époque , mais eut beau rester trois longues minutes devant l'étagère , fut forcée d'admettre que les archives étaient incomplètes.

« C'est impossible ! » râla la bibliothécaire lorsqu'ils lui en firent part.

Elle se leva furibonde d'avoir été interrompue dans ses recherches , et vint se poster devant le trou dans l'étagère où effectivement il manquait deux gros classeurs. Elle sembla réfléchir un moment puis haussa les épaules comme si elle n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer , allant rejoindre son bureau.

« Comment ça se fait alors ? » beugla Naruto , reprenant ses vieilles habitudes qui lui dictaient de ne pas parler à voix basse dans un lieu rempli de livres. « Pourquoi ils n'y sont pas ? »

« Jeune homme vous êtes dans une bibliothèque ! Pas sur un champ de bataille ! » railla la bonne femme. « Quelqu'un a dut les emprunter. Que voulez vous que je vous dise ! »

« Depuis quand on a le droit d'emprunter les archives ? » marmonna Sakura , un sourcil levait d'un air perplexe.

« Depuis qu'on est Hokage. » souffla Naruto en serrant son poing dans sa main. « J'ai vu un de ses classeurs sur le bureau de Tsunade la dernière fois que je suis montée la voir. »

Tout trois se regardèrent étonnés. Tentant de digérer la nouvelle.

Étais-ce une simple coïncidence ? Un malheureux hasard ?

Ou Tsunade mentait. Et si Ibiki avait arrêter l'enquête sous ses ordres sous le prétexte officiel qu'elle n'était pas prioritaire. Le petit doigt de Naruto lui disait que la Hokage menait ses investigations seule. Ou avait décidé de les empêcher de découvrir quoi que se soit.


	19. Quand plus rien n'a de sens

_Chapitre 15 - Quand plus rien n'a de sens_

* * *

><p>Ils retournèrent à la bibliothèque le lendemain en compagnie de Shikamaru et Choji qu'ils briffèrent en chemin. De là , Choji et Ino (vêtue normalement cette fois-ci) grimpèrent pour vérifier si l'armoire à Bingobook était toujours ouverte , Naruto et Sakura s'étant fait assez remarquer pour attirer les soupçons de la bibliothécaire qui les surveillait dans le hall d'un air suspect.<p>

Finalement dix minutes plus tard , Ino et Choji redescendirent avec des mines vaincues et ils allèrent tous s'assoir à une table d'un restaurant de grillades. Quelqu'un avait du prévenir la bibliothèque : l'armoire était fermée à double tour.

« Ah ! Enfin ! Pour une fois que l'on va dans un vrai restaurant ! » s'écria Choji en se frottant les mains.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Ino et topa dans sa main avec un grand sourire sous les mines ternes de leurs trois amis.

« Surprise ! »

Soulevant leur T-Shirt , Ino et Choji firent tomber dans un bruit mat sur la table , trois épais volumes marqués Bingobook correspondant aux dates où cette prétendue Madika Tompson avait eu 19ans et qu'eux étaient encore à l'académie.

La bonne nouvelle redonna une poussée d'énergie aux cinq jeunes gens qui mangèrent avec entrain , sans se soucier de tâcher le bingobook avec des tâches de sauce.

« Je l'Ai ! » s'écria soudain Naruto , et tout le monde , y comprit dans tout le restaurant se retourna vers lui.

« Madika Tompson - il y a du noir , je n'arrive pas à lire le second nom. » râla t-il.

« On s'en fout Naruto ! » grogna Sakura , « Continu ! »

« Née Tompson , âge 19 ans , Ninja déserteur. Ensuite il y a deux colonnes : _« suspectée de : »_ et _« accusée de »_. »

« Lis ! » grognèrent quatre personnes autour de lui.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et se plongea donc sur la page noircie , où figurait la photo sale d'une jeune femme au visage dur et aux yeux injectés de sang , glacés.

« Suspectée de : Alors y'a écrit , d'assassinat , complicité d'assassinat. D'avoir déserter. D'avoir trahi l'ordre des ninjas de Konoha. »

« Accusée de : ... » il mit du temps pour survoler la longue colonne et releva les yeux. « Ça s'est les crimes qu'elle a commis après avoir quitté Konoha. »

Shikamaru plissa les sourcils et lui prit le bingobook des mains.

« Ça signifie qu'elle a été considérée nuke-nin , puis et entré dans le bingobook après. »

« Ça fait quoi comme différence ? » demanda Ino qui ne suivait pas les réflexions de son surdoué de meilleur ami.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel comme si c'était évident.

« Imbéciles ! Ça veut dire qu'on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Kakashi-senseï en a après elle. Elle a juste était suspectée de complicité de meurtres. des meurtres de .. »

Il se pencha pour lire de qui était elle suspectée d'avoir arrachée la vie et posa le livre sur la table en soupirant gravement.

Comment Naruto était-il capable d'oublier de lire des informations aussi cruciales ?

Doucement il mit ses mains en position , comme lorsqu'il se mettait réellement à réfléchir , et Sakura prit le livre pour savoir ce qui l'avait tant perturbé.  
>Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux elle paraissait tout aussi dérouté que Shikamaru et plus pâle qu'à l'origine , et observa chacun des visages autour d'elle qui attendait une réponse.<p>

« Elle est suspectée d'avoir exterminé les Uchiha avec le frère de Sasuke. »

Il y eu un grand silence.

« Je ne comprends pas. » marmonna Shikamaru. « Que viens faire Kakashi-sensei là dedans ? Et depuis quand Itachi Uchiha s'est fait aidé pour tuer toute sa famille ! »

« Ça expliquerait pourquoi Yamato-senpai était certain que Kakashi-sensei irait voir Itachi. »

« Et pourquoi Itachi a dit qu'il connaissait Madika. »


	20. Uchiha Sasuke

Argh , oui , je sais , je sais. J'abuse. J'ai totalement oublié , je suis confuse. Voici la suite , adaptée des scans où Sasuke apprends la vérité. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 13 - Sasuke Uchiha<span>_

« Tu as eu ta victoire. »

« Mais tu es sérieusement amoché. Si tu veux un conseil , évite les efforts inutiles. »

Sasuke leva à peine les yeux du sol pour voir à qui il avait à faire. Il ne soupira même pas pour montrer sa lassitude. Incapable du moindre son , du moindre mouvement. Ses deux yeux noirs étaient rivés sur le sol de cette grotte. Même son esprit était vide , incapable d'une pensée cohérente tant il était retourné. Jamais sa psychologie n'avait été si mis à mal que dpeuis qu'il avait tué son frère ; et il se souvint de ce qu'un jour ce bon vieux Kakashi lui avait dit pour lui éviter de partir à la quête de sa vengeance.

_« Une fois ton but atteint , tu ne sentiras qu'une immense impression de vide. »_

Il entendit derrière lui les pas se rapprocher , et la personne derrière lui se racler la gorge.

« On s'est déjà vus une fois. Mais en tant qu'ennemis. »

Tobi s'avança doucement derrière lui s'appuyant à une paroi de la grotte d'un nonchalant. Sa voix. Sa prestance. Sa façon de se tenir. Tout avait réellement changé depuis la dernière fois que le nuke-nin l'avait rencontré. Reste à savoir si Sasuke l'avait remarqué. Tobi dut d'ailleurs se faire à la même remarque car il s'approcha un peu plus avec la ferme intention de capter l'attention de son descendant.

« Apparemment tu t'en fous. »

« Si je reformule ma phrase , peut-être seras tu plus attentif. »

« ... »

« Ça concerne Itachi Uchiha. »

Furtivement , Sasuke glissa son regard derrière lui vers son interlocuteur. Le geste était léger , rapide, à peine dévoilé. Assez cependant pour qu'un sharingan rivé sur lui le remarque.

« Ah ben voilà. » souffla Tobi , satisfait.

« Il y a tant de choses que tu sais sur ton frère , et d'autres que tu ne sais pas. »

« Bon ... je n'ai pas le choix. Avant cela si on faisait les présentations. »

* * *

><p>Madara Uchiha après s'être débarrassé des flammes noires de l'amaterasu légué par Itachi à son frère soupira. Ce sale morveux avait failli l'avoir. Il avait passé le reste du temps à expliquait en détail d'une manière absolument subjective ce qu'avait été la mission d'Itachi. Sauver Konoha. Anéantir ses proches.<p>

« Il n'était pas seul ce soir là. »

« Il ne t'a jamais parlé du complice qu'il avait eu ? Madara Uchiha. »

« Et bien c'est moi. »

Madara regarda le jeune Uchiha batailler pour tenter de démêler le vrai du faux avec tellement de hargne qu'il du le calmer pour continuer son monologue. Après avoir raconté les grandes lignes de l'histoire de Konoha. De leur clan , il finit avec légèreté sur un point qu'il ne jugeait pas essentiel mais qui attisa la curiosité de Sasuke par son étrangeté.

« Et il y avait cette enquiquineuse ... Heureusement , elle nous a quitté après avoir fui Konoha. Elle haïssait Itachi autant qu'elle l'aimait. Elle lui en voulait pour tout ça et il était le seul être à qui elle était forcée de se rattacher. Trop Instable. Trop perdue , mais peut-être la seule personne qui a peut-être jamais compris et soutenu son frère toute sa vie. »

"Perdue. Elle était perdue. A l'égal de ton frère. »

Madara ricana doucement et Sasuke sentit son poing se serrer avec force. Jamais. Jamais quelqu'un n'oserait plus rigoler de son frère ainsi. Il se vengerait. Pour Itachi. Pour l'honneur de son clan.

Madara , son histoire finie , eut la justesse d'esprit de s'éclipser. Souriant derrière son masque , il regarda le jeune ninja en proie à ses démons intérieurs. Il fallait que Sasuke vienne à lui , et non plus qu'il ait à insister. Mais il était confiant.

Sasuke finirait par le rejoindre. Il pouvait déjà sentir la haine contre Konoha couler dans ses veines comme se le devait tout Uchiha encore en vie.

Seul dans la grotte , deux larmes coulèrent des yeux sombres du jeune nuke-nin. La vérité , si encore les propos de Madara étaient justes ; la vérité était cruelle. La vérité le torturait plus que tout au monde.  
>En pleurant en silence , Sasuke se promit de réduire à néant Konoha. Il se le promit et sa première idée intelligible pour permettre à son clan de venir à exécution fut de trouver qui le soutiendrait dans sa promesse.<p>

Quelqu'un qui avait connu la haine , l'abandon. Avait été arraché à son monde.

Quelqu'un qui avait connu son frère et avait partagé avec lui des moments intimes , comme deux frères peuvent le faire.  
>Quelqu'un qui en voudrait à Konoha pour le restant de ses jours.<br>Quelqu'un qui aimait son frère , autant qu'il le détestait.

_Quelqu'un comme lui._


	21. Je sais

Peut-être mon chapitre préféré ^^ Bonne Lecture !

Vos remarques & impressions sont toujours les bienvenues s'il vous plait ! (:D grand sourire)

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 14 - Je sais<span>_

« Je te cherche _depuis un moment._»

« Je sais. »

« J'ai tué Itachi. »

[...]

« J'ai tué mon frère. »

« Je sais. »

* * *

><p>On reconnaissait les nuke-nin et les ninjas méfiants par leur habitudes à ne surtout pas répondre plus que l'essentiel. Il soupira à son tour et fixa l'horizon.<p>

* * *

><p>« Il … Madara... »<p>

« Il m'a tout expliqué. »

[...]

« Non. »

« ... »

« Sinon tu ne me chercherais pas _depuis un moment. »_

« ... »

« ... »

« J'ai besoin de détails. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Je sais. »

« Pourquoi ne réagis tu pas lorsque je te parle de mon frère. Tu le connaissais non ? »

« Oui. »

« ... »

« Mais réagir serait idiot. Tu es très tendu. Je sens ton chakra , et ton envie de te battre. »

« Il a gâché sa vie ... pour le village. »

[...]

« Je sais. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Pourquoi n'éprouves tu pas de rancœur ? »

* * *

><p>Il y eut un long silence , puis leurs regards blessés par le temps , la souffrance et leur deuil d'Itachi (que jamais aucun d'eux n'avoueraient) s'affrontèrent. Pas besoin de réponse. Verbale du moins.<p>

* * *

><p>« Je voudrais que tu te joignes à moi. »<p>

[...]

« Je sais. »


	22. Crisis of confident

Bientôt la fin chers lecteurs , et un seul chapitre parce que rhaaa je suis en retard , en retard , en retard ! Est-ce qu'il y a encore quelqu'un qui lit ?  
>Si oui , bonne lecture ;)<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 15 - Crisis of confident. Un nouvel ennemi<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>- « Ils ont trouvés les BingoBook. »<strong>

**- « Quel malheureux hasard. »**

**- »Je sais que c'est toi qui a , comme omis , **_**par inadvertance**_** , de refermer l'armoire des archives militaires. Cesse de faire l'idiot. »**

**- »Tu leurs a menti. »**

**- »Je suis sous serment Jiraya. Ca suffit maintenant. »**

**- »Cesse de faire la mijaurée. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un serment serait violé. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que **_**tu **_**violes un serment. Ils vont faire une bêtise. Pire encore , il va lui aussi faire une bêtise. »**

**- « On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. »**

* * *

><p>La nouvelle de la mort d'Itachi par la main de son petit frère fut un immense coup au cœur chez Naruto. Il y avait l'appréhension. Peut-être que Sasuke se déciderait à rentrer au village. Puis l'envie d'aller le chercher à nouveau.<p>

Et enfin , la peur qu'il est tué la seule trace vivante qui pouvait les aider à retrouver leur senseï.

Depuis la semaine dernière , même les journaux remontant à l'époque qui les interessait avaient disparus. Comme si toute une période de Konoha avait été tronquée et retirée de la bibliothèque. Naruto savait très bien qui était la responsable. Mais il attendait le moment propice pour le lui faire remarquer.  
>De là où il était , ressortant bredouille de la bibliothèque -en l'espace d'une semaine il s'y était rendue plus souvent qu'en l'espace de toute sa vie- , sous le regard narquois de la bibliothécaire , il fixa la tour de la h$Hokage d'un air mauvais.<p>

Il savait qu'elle savait qu'il savait.  
>Il savait aussi qu'elle l'attendait de pied ferme là-haut dans sa tour , qu'il se mette à crier , à s'époumoner en se sentant trahi.<p>

Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Non , sur ce coup là , il allait la jouait avec finesse. Et s'il s'en sentait incapable , il savait que Sakura ou Shikamaru l'aiderait à se modérait. Pour l'instant son unique but était de freiner son envie de grimper quatre à quatre les escaliers pour la traiter de menteuse. Il irait plus tard. Avec encore plus de clés en main.

Les dernières journées de la semaine. Chacun les passa en mission. Éloignés l'un des autres , comme si une force supérieur souhaitait qu'ils soient séparés le plus souvent possible. « Un classique des dictateurs , pour éviter qu'une coalition se forme. » , avait marmonné Shikamaru un soir en passant chez Naruto. La Hokage , devenue leur principale ennemi semblait trouver un malin plaisir à les éloigner les uns des autres pour qu'ils cessent de penser à ces histoires.

Et ça failli marcher.

Un mois plus tard , Shikamaru , Choji Ino , Sakura Sai , Hinata , kiba , Tenten , Neji .. tous ne se voyaient plus que pour plaisanter sur des thèmes plus légers. Car il était hors de question qu'ils passent le peu de temps qu'ils avaient à se faire des nœuds au cerveau sur une énigme aussi lourde.

Pourtant , c'est en mission que l'histoire revint à Naruto , jaillissant dans son esprit alors qu'il était plongé dans un demi-sommeil , entortillé dans son sac de couchage. A sa gauche , Sakura , Hinata et Kiba dormaient déjà paisiblement , mais lui , tendit l'oreille , écoutant Yamato et Gai parler activement au coin du feu.

Apparemment les deux hommes parlaient de leur vie social et plus si affinités , mais ce n'est pas tant ça -en tout pervers qu'il était- qui interpella Naruto. (Bien que l'idée d'utiliser ce qu'il allait apprendre sur son sempai , lui traversa légèrement l'esprit.)

C'est ce mot qui était sorti d'entre les lèvres de Yamato.

« M.E.N.S.O.N.G.E »

« Tu comprends , si Anko m'a _menti_j'aimerai ... »

Tout parut soudain si claire à Naruto , qu'il se leva d'un trait , fixé par les deux guetteurs de nuit au coin du feu.  
>Naruto ferma aussitôt les yeux , comme s'il avait eu un accident de somnambulisme et se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers en grommelant pour paraitre plus crédible. Cela ne l'empêcha pas faire tourner ses méninges.<p>

« Mrmhhpf , ramens , mrphmff »

_Madara._

C'est MADARA qui lui avait dit que les crimes d'Itachi n'étaient qu'une mission secrète de Konoha.

Et Madika alors ? Si elle en avait été complice ? Qu'était elle ?

Et Les conseillers qui avaient toujours nié l'existence de telles missions ? Et si ils mentaient ?

Et Kakashi ? Était-il en mission secrète ?

Tsunade avait menti en disant ne pas connaitre Madika Tompson. Le cas d'Itachi était célèbre , et la nuke-nin était dans le BingoBook. En tant que Hokage elle se devait de la connaitre.  
>Si elle avait menti sur ça , pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à comprendre où était Kakashi , sur quoi d'autre avait elle pu mentir ?<p>

« Surtout tu comprends ... elle est un peu folle sur les bords. Elle me parlait de déserter ! » s'exclama Yamato d'un air horrifié -et dieu seul c'est que pour lui , cela devait vraiment être le comble de l'horreur-.

« Déserter ? » s'exclama Gai surpris. Il fronça les sourcils. « C'est dangereux comme position. »

« Voilà ! » s'exclama Yamato , heureux de voir que quelqu'un partageait son point de vue. « Elle voulait déserter et prétexter en rentrant avoir terminé une mission. Comme si l'on pouvait prétexter une mission pour déserter ! »

Puis il y eut un déclic.

En effet. Simuler une mission pour déserter était impossible.

Mais d'après Madara et Itachi. Prétendre déserter pour cacher une mission était possible.

Naruto sentit son sang bouillir , et Yamato se tourna vers lui étonnamment surpris en sentant le chakra de Kyubi se mettre à bouillir.

Kakashi-sensei n'avait peut-être pas déserter finalement.

Cette fois-ci , Naruto sut qu'en rentrant ni Sakura , ni Shikamaru ne serait capable de le retenir. Même pour tout les ramens du monde il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'aller hurler dans le bureau de la Hokage.

_Tsunade avait menti._

Tout le monde lui avait menti , et finalement , les seuls personnes de bonnes fois s'étaient révélées être Madara et Itachi , censé pourtant être des Nuke-nin sanguinaires ne souhaitant que sa mort.

Alors quitte à leur faire confiance.  
>Demain il irait exploser la porte du bureau de Godaime.<p>

* * *

><p>J'ai droit à un commentaire pour savoir ce que vous pensez ? :)<p> 


End file.
